Second Chances
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Set immediately after battle with Fenril.  A new evil invades Awayuki Town.  Himeno and her knights are tested in different ways.  Love, betrayal, and what will Hayate do when another knight falls for his precious pretear. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, Jessica here. It's been a while. I do apologize for not updating often. I got a lot of stuff going on, but I haven't forgotten about the story. I went through and fixed/changed a few things, edited it for mistakes: spelling and grammatical, and made sure that the details in the story matched my character outlines.**

**Creating new characters is hard enough, but keeping up with the outline is just as hard. I keep forgetting small things like their likes/dislikes, and which one had long hair and which one had the ponytail. I think I even messed on which one had the Leafe accessory around his wrist as opposed to his ankle. Quite annoying that I'm having trouble keeping it straight. *Shakes head* I expected better from myself. Hehe  
**

**Anyhow, with the new changes, be them small or big, if you liked my story before, you'll like it better now. So feel free to re-read it if you like. I'm much happier now that I nitpicked through it.**

**I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I have great ideas and it's going to start getting more involved and the conflict between characters is about to get crazy. Plus, there have to be those down times between the action. The new knights are going to evolve and learn and change in new ways. Romance between the sisters and their flames will grow and progress, for the better or worse, only time will tell. Smiles, I love leaving you guys wanting more. Heck, I'm wanting more and I'm the one writing it.  
**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them. I have other fanfictions to see to, but I'm not giving up on this one. So for those of you who were wondering or upset cuz you thought I might, don't fret, cuz I intend to finish it. I also already have a outline set up and ready for the sequel. Please enjoy. So that's enough talking. I give you...Second Chances.**

Pretear:

Second Chances

(This story takes place immediately after the fight with Fenril. Slight recap of last events then the new story begins. I do not own Pretear and did not write the prologue, it's a recap of the anime. My own ideas start in Chapter One.)

Prologue

He stirred, groaning when pain shocked his brain. He reached a hand up to his temple and felt the pulsing vein under his fingers. His whole body ached, but that was the proof of his existence. He was alive. He had survived. He thought for sure he was going to die.

He could hear footsteps on the pathway near him. Hayate, Leafe Knight of Wind, struggled a bit to open his eyes. The light blinded him at first. He started to sit up, leaning on his elbows for support. When his vision finally focused, he saw the source of the sound. White boots stopped just short of him. He looked up, midnight blue locking with the soft lavender eyes of his best friend.

He sat bolt upright, stunned to see that his friend was alive. Hayate had witnessed the great tree's attack piercing his friend through the back. He clearly remembered him lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and watched helplessly as he faded away into nothing. How could this be possible?

"Sa…Sasame! How did you…" Hayate exclaimed.

At Takako's voice, the Knight of Sound stepped aside, "Himeno…Himeno brought Sasame back to life." She answered, her voice breaking as she struggled to hold back the tears.

Hayate stood. He completely failed to notice her sadness. He assumed her tears were that of joy. He was too engrossed in relief for Sasame's resurrection that her tears went unnoticed. "She did? That's great!"

At those words, Takako broke down. She covered her face with her hands. Sasame's eyes were cast down at the ground. He looked so dejected.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning at the pair with concern.

Hayate was confused by their behavior. Everyone was alive. Takako was no longer evil. The fighting was over. Shouldn't they be ecstatic?

He heard muffled cries and Shin's distinct childish wails reached his ears. He looked past his friends to another sad scene behind them. He went from confused to horrified. He couldn't move. His feet felt like lead and his heart felt like it had stopped beating.

There on the ground, lying in a bed of flowers, surrounded by family and the remaining Leafe' Knights, was Himeno. Sasame looked at his best friend and his heart broke. Hayate hadn't shown any interest in anyone for as long as they had known each other. Now when he'd finally found someone he felt so deeply for, she had been taken from him. Sasame wanted his friend to feel the same love in his heart that he himself felt. It wasn't fair. Hayate had been robbed of his happiness and it was all his fault.

With a gentle push, Sasame led Hayate and Takako to join the others. The three of them gazed down at the seemingly peaceful girl. Himeno's eyes were closed. She looked like she had simply fallen asleep among the flowers. She was like an angel. Takako's rose colored lips quivered. Her hands shook as she covered her face. Consumed with guilt and pain, she completely broke into heavy, heart wrenching sobs. Her cries rivaled that of the two youngest Leafe Knights, Hajime and Shin. There wasn't a dry eye among them, be it family or friend. Himeno, their beloved Pretear, was dead. Their loving, kind, energetic, vibrant Pretear...their friend...was dead. Tears flowed freely from Hayate's shocked eyes.

"She became the Legendary White Pretear…by herself?" He asked no one in particular. His voice sounded strange, even to himself. The sound expressed his surprise at her accomplishment, but it wasn't normal. It was shaken; distant.

No one responded. They all continued mourning for their Princess of Light. Sasame felt he should say something. He cleared his throat. He spoke in a soft tone, almost as though he were relaying their story for the gods to write into history. He didn't know why, but decided that it needed to be said. No one was going to mind.

"The Legendary White Snow falls upon the land, curing those with injured hearts. And for those who suffered…this snow of miracles would heal them all. Himeno became the White Pretear and fought against the Great Tree, giving it Leafe'. She gave it as much as it wanted…and she beat it. Then she used all she had left to bring us back. She didn't care what our sins were. She sacrificed herself to save us all."

Hayate listened, but wasn't really hearing Sasame. He glanced up at her family. They were devastated; far more than he would have guessed. They had been so distant with Himeno ever since he'd met her. Though it seemed too little too late, they showed how much they truely cared for Himeno. Her father, Kaoru, was in shock, but he had expected that. He knew the man lost his first wife when Himeno was just a child. Now he just lost his little girl. Hayate watched the older man stare at his daughter's prone form. Today, Kaoru lost the most important person in his life.

Behind the grieving father was Mawata. She clung to her step-father, her forehead pressed against his shoulder, her tears soaking through his orange cardigan. She was in turmoil. She had been through so much in the last few weeks. She'd been alone, then manipulated, tricked and used. She'd been terrified through it all. Himeno, her silly and weird step-sister, had rescued her. She'd been saved by Himeno and then lost her all in the same day. It was more than she could bare.

The pink haired, spoiled, Mayune could no longer hold back her sorrow. Though she never voiced it or showed it, she was happy to have another sister. She would admit that the changes in her life were unwanted at first. However, after a few weeks with her new family members, she had grown to appreciate them, especially the girl. Now Himeno was dead. She never got the chance to let her know she cared and now she never would. Mayune screamed, crawling forward to confront the 'sleeping' girl in front of her. She would not tolerate this. She shook Himeno's shoulders, pleading for her to wake, demanding her to open her eyes, but nothing happened. She did not answer Mayune's cries.

Hayate looked on as Natsue, the girls' mother, reached out to stroke her daughter's hair. She pulled her in close and held on to Mayune to calm herself as much as to console the hysterical teen. Natsue's tears reflected the sadness and guilt she held in her own heart. She'd never taken the time to really get to know Himeno. She was always busy with her new husband or work. Now she would never get the chance to and, now that it was too late, she suddenly longed for it.

At Himeno's feet stood her Knights: Mannen, Hajime, Shin, Goh, and Kei. The three youngest were huddled around Goh, clinging to his legs.

Goh choked out, refusing to remove his hands from his younger brothers. The physical contact was the only thing that kept him from collapsing. "Thanks…Himeno. Thanks for everything."

"We'll never find another Pretear of this caliber…ever again," Kei cried, a hand covering his delicate features. He clutched his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. Losing their Pretear was enough to make him feel nauseous.

Sasame and his love, Takako, stood off to the side alone, "Himen…"

"Sorry," Hayate interrupted and kneeled to lean over his Pretear. Everyone was now focused on him, "Himeno…I'm a great big failure as a Knight. While I knew all along what was in my heart…I didn't have the courage to tell you face to face."

He laid a hand on her cheek and held her face. His thumb caressed her skin. He was crying uncontrollably now. Hot tears slid down his usually stern face and dropped on to hers.

"But I'll keep the promise I made…now."

The others were stunned by his confession for their fallen Princess and they wished he had the chance to tell her for real. His affection for her had always been there, but to hear him say it aloud was totally unexpected.

Sasame watched as his heartbroken friend leaned down and kissed Himeno. He prayed silently, hoping upon hope that this wouldn't be the end. It couldn't be.

'_**This snow of miracles heals those with broken hearts, but one had not been saved…please...please…bring back her smile…just one more time.'**_

Hayate pulled away, staring at the one he loved, cursing himself for wasting the time he could have spent with her. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the flood that continued to flow. When he opened them again, he saw movement flutter across her face. Excitement shivered up his spine at the thought of her possibly being alive, but he could have imagined it. He moved his face slightly closer.

Sasame saw it too, '_**If there is a miracle called love…bring back her smile.'**_

Hayate pulled Himeno into his arms the second her eyes opened fully and smiled at him. He could hear cheering somewhere behind him, but nothing mattered more right then than the girl lying in his arms. Himeno had come back to him. He had been given a second chance. He wasn't going to let it slip by a second time.


	2. The Long Wait

**Hey there everyone. I'm aware this wasn't necessary, but some changes were made and so, here is the new and improved version of Chapter one. Not much has changed, but it was important that I fixed some of my mistakes and added a few things. Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

The Long Wait

"Hayate? Why is everyone crying?" Himeno asked, as her White Pretear dress faded and left her school uniform behind.

"Well, Princess, you gave us all quite a scare," Hayate's voice wavered, but he smiled. It was the most vibrant, honest smile Himeno had ever seen coming from the, always uptight and grouchy, Knight of Wind.

She returned it with one of her own, then lifted her head to look at everyone else, "I'm sorry…I never…meant….to…." Himeno began and then fainted, exhaustion reclaiming her.

"HIMENO!" Everyone yelled, rushing forward the second she lost consciousness.

Hayate raised a hand to calm everyone down, "It's alright, she's just weak. It's simply fatigue. She's alive, but unconscious. It may be a while before she fully recovers."

He picked her up bridal style and cradled her in his arms. Her head rolled onto his chest and he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled of tulips, as always.

"I'll take her to her room. As long as it wasn't destroyed in the battle, that is the best place for her to be right now. I think rest is the best medicine at this point."

That said, the Knight of Wind flew off with their Pretear in hand. The three eldest knights watched him leave. They didn't imagin that little public display of affection. It was about time Hayate started openly admitting his feelings for Himeno. Satisfied that Himeno was in good hands, they gathered together with her family. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged all around. They were all very thankful to be alive.

"We should choose a rotation. Someone should be with Himeno at all times until she recovers," Kei suggested, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"Agreed," Sasame said, "The rest of us will be helping with the repairs to the mansion and Awayuki Town."

"You're staying?" Mawata asked timidly, her gaze catching Sasame's briefly. The infatuation still lingered in her eyes.

He sighed, "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I don't know much about who you guys are, but from what we witnessed, I assume you had a mission. One that, if I'm not mistaken, you've completed. Don't you intend to go back to your own home?"

Sasame studied his fellow knights. They all shared the same look, the same determination. "Mr. Awayuki, you're right. We could go home. We should go back to Leafenia, but I know I speak for everyone when I say, we don't want to return. It wouldn't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

Sasame smiled at the man, "Home is not home at all without Himeno. We couldn't possibly live happily without her."

Kaoru was on the verge of tears again. That had to be the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. Himeno had herself a bunch of true friends. He clapped his hands together. He was now a man on a mission.

"Well then, if that's the way you feel," he paused, watching as they all nodded, "I insist that you all live here on the grounds of this estate."

All seven knights were astounded. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes grew to saucers. The kids started cheering after a moment. They were going to get to live with Himeno.

"We couldn't possibly. We wouldn't want to intrude." The Knight of Sound declined gracefully even though every fiber of his being wanted to jump for joy and agree.

"Young man, I insist. You are important to my daughter and you all love her very much. You're more than friends now, you're family. Tell you what, when the repairs are complete, we'll work together and build a nice cottage on the grounds for you guys to live in. Your lady friend there is welcome to stay as well."

"Me? You're so kind, Mr. Awayuki. Thank you so much, sir." Takako bowed low appreciately, "My name is Takako, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you and, for the record, there will be no more of this Mr. stuff. You can call me Kaoru. You boys make yourself at home. I'll make sure to make you all spare keys when the mansion is rebuilt."

The Leafe Knights didn't know what to say. They had never been treated as family before. They were grateful that Himeno was a part of their life. Not only did they get to most wonderful Pretear in the world, but they got a loving family out of it too.

"Oh Kaoru, you're so wonderful. This is going to be so fun. I have always wanted sons!" Natsue exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband.

"We thank you very much, Sir." The older man glared at him, "Ka...Kaoru. I am Sasame. This is Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime and Shin. You already know Hayate."

Kaoru smiled, "Though we've met on occasion before, it's nice to finally greet you properly. Alright everyone, let's get started!"

**In Himeno's Room:**

Hayate laid Himeno down in her bed gently. Miraculously, her room had not been disturbed during the battle with Fenril and the Great Tree. He was thankful for that. She needed rest now and what better place than where she was most comfortable. He pulled the chair from her desk next to her bed and took a seat. He pulled the covers over her and up to her chin. It wasn't by any means cold, but he thought she might be more comfortable that way.

Sitting back, he finally let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding. He rubbed his brow, trying to dull the ache his crying had caused. His gaze fell on her once more. He thanked whatever God had felt he deserved another chance. He couldn't believe how truly blessed he was. Seeing her lie on the ground and still as a board was the most frightening thing he'd ever seen in all his years. He never wanted to be that scared to lose her again.

In all the time he'd known her…and he chose when she was dead to tell her how he felt. '_**I'm such an idiot…why couldn't I just say, I love you, when she opened her eyes?'**_

Hayate relaxed in the wooden desk chair again, getting as comfortable as he could. He thought back to their first encounter. From the very beginning, when he first discovered she was the Pretear, he had known that this time it would be different. The previous Pretear had fallen in love with him. He had not returned Takako's feelings and it had brought about chaos.

Himeno and Hayate met by chance. In the beginning, he never intended to search for the Pretear, feeling it was better to just fight the Princess of Disaster alone. If Himeno hadn't jumped out of that bush back then, he might never have found her. He shuddered to imagine what his life would be like now without her. To think their first conversation had been a silly argument. She'd been so angry that she threw a well aimed punch at his face. When Himeno's fist made contact with his hand; Hayate effectively stopping her attack on his person, he knew then that this time was going to be different. He didn't love her then…not quite, but there was something about the fiery teenage girl that suddenly made his blood boil. He couldn't, however, risk a repeat of the previous decade. He would not get close to this one as he had Takako, not even to lend comfort.

He thought that if he just kept his distance and made snide remarks, he could avoid another disaster. Himeno was a special girl though and this Pretear wriggled her way into his heart. Little by little his feelings for her grew. He became jealous when she was to pret with another knight. He would watch her go about her daily routine. He decided to take it upon himself to protect her on his own. She was his Pretear to protect. She was his. She was the one that melted his cold heart and taught him how to love.

His eyes slid down to look at the sleeping form on the bed and sighed. He listened to her even breaths as she slept on. She was so beautiful…so innocent. She had been through so much...too much. She had gone through it for them. Now Fenril was gone and she would never have to face that fear, that pain, that stress and that sorrow ever again. He wouldn't allow it. She had died for them…for him…to save them. Then she came back. By some miracle she was back. He didn't intend to waste the gift he'd been given.

It was nearly dark outside and the others were soon going to be looking for him. They probably already decided to form a guard rotation. It was very like them to be overly protective of Himeno. He would be lying if he said he was the only one who cared about her. Like it or not, he'd taken first watch. Tomorrow, he would have to let someone else guard his love.

Two hours later, Sasame came to relieve his friend of guard duty. He knew without a doubt that Hayate would take first watch. Hayate maintained a constant vigil at her bedside. He didn't even leave to get coffe or use the facilities.

"Hayate," He whispered in his friend's ear.

He did not stir. He was slumped in an uneasy sleep beside the girls bed. The chair was wooden and stiff. Hayate was going to feel rather sore when he woke.

"Hayate," Sasame said a little louder.

Hayate opened his eyes to see his best friend standing over him, smiling.

"Sasame! For a minute I thought it had all been a dream, but you really are here."

"Yes….thanks to her," The Knight of Sound nodded at Himeno.

"Yeah, she really is something," Hayate said, his eyes softening as he gazed at Himeno.

Sasame grinned at his unspoken leader. It had been so long since he'd seen Hayate truly happy. He thought for a while that Haytate would never find someone to love, someone that made him smile.

"Hayate, the others are waiting for you outside. They're working on the repairs to the mansion and could use your help. I'll take the next watch," before his friend could argue, "I won't leave her side, Hayate. The others need your powers to help with repairs. I know you want to stay with her, but you need some time away too. Go and get some fresh air. Go be with the others and her family. I'll let you know if she wakes."

Hayate nodded reluctantly and opened the balcony doors. He hovered over the edge and then let himself float to the ground.

"Hayate! Over here!" Mannen yelled out when he saw his 'older brother' walk around the hedges.

"You're just in time," Kei said, pointing to the mansion.

In Himeno's room, Sasame replaced Hayate in the chair. He was still weak himself, but not as weak as his Pretear. She'd given her Leafe' to revive him after all. She saved him, even after everything he'd done. He thought about everything that occured since his decision to betray the team.

_**'I attacked her; tried to kill her. I fought Hayate and the others. I helped break a young girl to use for evil, her own sister…and still she revived me. Why?'**_

Sasame would never understand how one girl could be so forgiving after all she'd been through. Sasame betrayed them, betrayed his Pretear. He'd turned on them when they needed him most. He'd made Himeno cry. It broke his heart when he saw Himeno in tears in Leafenia. He wanted to tell her he was doing all those terrible things to save Takako, to try and turn her back by showing her that she was loved, but that would have ruined his plan. Himeno had been so good to them, had tried so hard for them. She truly was the best Pretear they'd ever had. That was by no means an exaggeration.

As long as she remained good and didn't turn into a Princess of Disaster, she always would be their Pretear. They had no intention of finding a new one.

Sasame looked at Himeno. At the beginning, he thought he'd fallen for the pink haired girl. He thought she was the brightest light in his world. She was kind and sweet and innocent. For a little while, he'd forgotten all about Takako. Then when he saw Fenril, the old memories returned, and Himeno went to the back of his mind. Takako was his one and only and she always would be. He hoped, at the time, that he could get past it, but it wasn't meant to be.

He loved Himeno, but only the way a brother would. His Pretear was important to him. He would do anything to protect her. He would die for her if the occasion called for it. He owed her so much for saving him and his true love…for bringing them together again.

Sasame took hold of Himeno's fragile hand, "Himeno, I'm indebted to you. If you can hear me….I will always be here for you. I'll do anything to make up for the trouble and pain I have caused you."

A week passed and Himeno still didn't open her eyes. The Knights took turns guarding her, each feeding her body a little bit of Leafe' at a time. Her family also watched over her, even stubborn Mayune. Mawata had taken to reading a book to Himeno, knowing full well she couldn't hear her. She thought maybe one day she would get lucky and her step-sister would open her eyes while she read. She thought maybe she was aware someone was talking to her, but she never moved.

Mayune would sit on the bed with Himeno and tell her all of her plans to trick and trap her when she was feeling better. When Himeno didn't budge, she switched to telling her how she felt about Kei, one of Himeno's brave Leafe' Knights. She would tell her that he was as beautiful as she herself was, and how they were meant for each other. She told her sister that she hoped she would help her get Kei to like her. She patted Himeno on the shoulder and left to get some sleep of her own.

Natsue would lay with Himeno, wrapping her arms around her sleeping step-daughter. Until she woke, this was the closest she could be to her, and for now it would have to do. Kaoru would join her from time to time…it seemed he was taking it harder than any of them, with the exception of Hayate, of course. In fact, Hayate became the topic of conversation one night while they watched over their daughter.

"Kaoru, what do you think will happen when Himeno recovers?"

"What do you mean, Natsue?"

"That dark haired man that works for you, Hayate? He was the one that kissed her when we thought she was dead. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. He loves her, Kaoru."

He looked at his daughter, "She may not remember that. I agree, he does love her. I think he ought to tell her, but that's not for us to decide. I could talk to him, but I don't know if that would do much. He seems to have trouble telling people how he feels. It seems to be even more difficult to tell Himeno. I'm sure when the time comes, he'll let her know."

Natsue giggled, "Do you think we should start making plans for possible future events?"

"Natsue, that's a great idea. As a romance novelist, I can see romance sprouting even out of the smallest of hints. He does love her, and I'm sure that one day, the two will wed. He will either have told her what is in his heart or we will have set the two of them up to do so. Just don't let the others know about your plans, my dear."

"Oh, Kaoru…it's so sweet. Our little Himeno has a Knight in shining armor."

The novelist chuckled, "Yeah, literally."

The next day, with Kei reading quietly next to her, Himeno stirred.

"Mmmmm….Hayate?" a small voice filled the large bedroom.

"Himeno? Are you awake?" Kei asked. It was his turn on guard duty. It had been another full week, and this was the first sign of life Himeno had made.

"Kei? What're you doing here?" Himeno asked, her eyes darting around the room.

She started to sit up, Kei helping with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked at him and she saw tears falling down his tanned cheeks.

"Kei…what's wrong?" She asked, reaching out to wipe them away.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm, "I'm just glad that you're alright, Himeno. You've been unconscious for two weeks. We didn't know when you were going to wake."

She smiled at the feather light kiss he left on her hand. It seemed a bit intimate, but then, she knew him well enough to know that wasn't what he intended it to mean. He'd been worried sick about her. Apparently they all had. She would have to make it up to them. She hated to make them worry for her. She loved to see them smiling and having a good time.

"Stay right there. I have to tell everyone that you're awake."

In a flash of gold light, Kei disappeared. She smiled and stretched. Her whole body felt like lead. She needed to get up and move around. If she'd truly been in bed for two weeks, she needed to exercise to get her body in shape again.

Several colored flashes erupted in her room, followed by heavy and fast footsteps in the hallway. Her door opened and her relieved family ran through to her bedside. The Leafe' Knights were on her right.

Shin, the youngest of all the Knights, jumped on her bed and wrapped his tiny arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Himeno…you're okay," he cried.

She hugged him back, "Yes, I'm fine. How are you little one?"

"Himeno…we're glad that you're okay…we were really worried," Hajime and Mannen said, smiling wide.

She looked up at the other Knights. She was glad to see they were all there. Sasame…she had made a wish in the last moments of being the White Pretear. She'd wished that Sasame would live, that he would be happy and he would be with Takako. She saw now that she'd gotten her wish. Takako was hiding slightly behind her Knight of Sound.

"Takako, you're alright. I was hoping you would be. I know the two of you will be happy together," Himeno said, and saw that it made Takako smile. She came out of hiding and sat on the end of her bed.

Her gaze moved around the room and she found Hayate, leaning against the wall. There were tears in his eyes when he looked at her, then he shifted his gaze to stare at the floor. His cheeks flushed pink. She smiled, '_**Thank goodness he made it too.'**_

Her father came closer and asked, "Himeno, how do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth…I'm really hungry."

They all laughed. That was their Himeno alright. If she was hungry, then she was back to normal. Their precious Pretear had returned to them, happy and healthy. The wait was over.


	3. Mayune's Secret

**Okay, here is the newest version of Chapter two. Mistakes have been corrected as well as some new changes in dialogue and detail. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

Mayune's Secret

With the mansion repairs completed, and Awayuki Town's reconstruction almost finished, life had pretty much gone back to normal. The girls returned to their schoolwork, the Knights returned to their jobs, and the Awayuki family was getting closer every day.

Himeno never had to race the limo again. Instead Mawata and Mayune walked to school with their step-sister and the people at school never made fun of her again. Mayune and Himeno ended up having some of the same classes together. They would meet up with Mawata for lunch and then the three of them would walk home at the end of the day. On occasion, they would stop for ice cream with the younger Knights, or take a few hours to window shop before heading home.

Together they decided on a family fun day. Once a week, they all got together and did something fun: a picnic, a day at an amusement park, a hiking trip, a small weekend getaway. Natsue made regular trips to Himeno's room to talk with her, get to know her more. Sometimes she would take time out of her busy schedule to plan a girls night out, just her and her daughters. Himeno never felt left out again. Mawata never felt alone, and Mayune learned that family was important to her.

The Leafe' Knights all agreed they would rather be with their Pretear then anywhere else. Kaoru had a new house built on the property for the Knights as promised. It wasn't the same size as the mansion, but it was big enough to fit all seven Knights and Takako comfortably. There was a playground erected nearby for the little ones to play on. He left spare keys to the mansion on the kitchen table as well. He wanted them to have full access to all the facilities. He figured that after all they'd done to protect his family, it was the least he could do to repay them.

Takako and Sasame were married later that spring. They lived with the Knights in the beautiful home that Kaoru had built for them. Himeno was the Maid of Honor and Hayate the Best Man. Sasame and Takako had done that on purpose. The memories of that night would forever play in their minds. Himeno and Hayate were so in love with each other and still wouldn't admit their feelings. The night was by far, hysterical to say the least. By the end of the night, Himeno had knocked out poor Hayate a dozen times for insulting her, and Hayate had blushed just as often.

Hayate, though he lives on the property with the others, insisted on keeping his job on the grounds. He found it relaxing. He got to talk to Himeno's father, who was to say the least, entertaining. Kaoru's innocent and lively personality made him laugh. He got to take care of all the flowers on the estate, his favorite being the patch of tulips below Himeno's balcony. His favorite part of the job was that he got to see his love, Himeno, every single day. He watched as her and her sisters left for school. He was there to greet them when they returned home. He was her sounding board when she needed someone to talk to and her friend when she was bored. She came out to see him a lot and he secretly hoped that would never stop.

One morning, Himeno woke up to big, bright, green eyes staring her in the face.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, her voice reaching an all time high.

"Shut up, Himeno!" It was Mayune.

"Mayune? What are you doing in here so early?"

"I needed to talk to you and Mawata…she'll be here in a minute."

Mayune was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was still in her pink night gown. Himeno looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was eight in the morning. It was early, even for Mayune. The door knob turned quietly and Mawata entered, shutting it gingerly behind her. She came over and climbed in bed with Himeno, crawling under the covers to sit beside her. Himeno and her clasped hands. The two had grown very close over the last month. Mawata hated being separated from her.

"Ok, Mayune, what is this all about?" Mawata asked, keeping her voice low. Everyone else was still asleep.

Mayune remained quiet. She was playing with the hem of her night gown. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, so they couldn't read them. She then looked up at Himeno, her eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store.

"Himeno? Mawata? I need your advice. I meant to ask you guys a long time ago, but I chickened out."

"You…chickened out? No way," Himeno teased.

"Shut it, Himeno. I'm serious. I need your advice….."

"About what?" the girls said in unison, trying to coerce the truth out of her.

"About….about Kei," Mayune practically whispered.

"Kei?" At first Himeno was lost. What did Kei have to do with this? Then it hit her.

"Kei? You like him?" She asked, her sister hushing her when she grew too loud.

"Yes…I really do. Not the way I 'liked' the others. I don't want him to fall head over heels so I have a new servant. I mean I really like him."

The two were stunned. She'd never been so forward about her feelings before.

"I mean, he is smart…god is he smart. He's gorgeous; I love his hair, his amber eyes. He has a wonderful smile when he uses it. He's a Knight in the truest sense. He's kind and reasonable. I even think he knows how to have fun if he really ever let loose."

"Have you told him any of this, Mayune?" Himeno asked.

"No….I don't know how to approach him. I don't believe he thinks of me like that. I'm not even sure he can or would even be willing to think of me like that. He hardly talks to me, hell he hardly looks at me. He's always working or he's with you."

"He's not into me, Mayune…"

"I know that…I just mean, you spend so much time with your Leafe' Knights. You're all hanging out together so much more these days. I don't want to disturb you guys when you're like that. That's your special time with your protectors."

Himeno and Mawata were shocked. They never thought that Mayune had been in love.

"Well now, if this doesn't work out perfect," Himeno smiled.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well, Sasame and Takako are going to the festival tomorrow. They asked if I was going. Maybe, we can get you and Kei together, and Goh and Mawata together for the festival."

"How did you know that I liked Goh?" her younger sister asked.

"I see how you look at him…how you blush when he smiles at you," Himeno giggled.

"Oh? You mean the same way you blush every time you look at Hayate?" Mayune teased.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about! Me? Blush at that idiot! No way!" Himeno's face flushed. She was almost the same color as her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Ok, Ok," Mayune calmed her. Mawata and her exchanged a glance. They would figure out a way to get those two together as well in time for the festival. Himeno deserved just as much happiness as she was about to help them gain.

The three girls sat there contemplating the best way to make the festival romance work, when a knock at the bedroom door startled them.

"Yes?" Himeno called.

"Your Father's looking for you, Tulip Head." A voice called through the door.

"Ok…we'll be…wait a minute," she dashed to the door and opened it. Hayate was standing on the other side, "Tulip Head?"

"That's what I said, Tulip Head."

"You great big baboon, where do you get off….!"

"Baboon! Who are you calling a baboon!"

"Who are you calling a Tulip Head!"

"You, that's who!"

The two now forgotten sisters laughed at their confrontation. Things had certainly gotten back to normal, but they weren't fooled. They both knew their sister was in love with the Wind Knight. They also had a pretty good feeling he loved their sister in return. They were both just too thick headed to say so.

"You're lucky I have more important things to do right now or I would pound the living daylights out of you, Hayate!" She switched to fighting stance and yelled, "Now get lost!"

Hayate disappeared with the wind, a faint chime going off in the air where he'd been only seconds before, "I'm such an idiot." Himeno sighed.

Once the girls were dressed, they went about their business. Mawata and Mayune went to go talk to Sasame…they conned him into helping with their plan to get Himeno and Hayate together. Sasame and Takako were only too glad to help. Himeno went down town to Awayuki Game Designs. That was where Kei designed and tested new video games. She asked to see Kei and was ushered to his office immediately.

"Himeno! What a nice surprise," Kei said, looking up from his computer.

"Thought I would come by and see you. It's been awhile since I've been in here. At least this time I'm here on better terms," She giggled.

Kei was happy to see his Pretear laughing again. It pained him to see her stressed. She was the Princess of Light and she truly did shine. Kei grinned at her. He would do anything to keep that angelic smile on her face.

"So what can I do for you, Himeno?"

"Well, Sasame and Takako are going to the festival tomorrow. I'm just trying to get as many people to go as possible. Mawata and Goh are going. I convinced Mayune to go, but she kinda fought me on it. She thinks it's like a date and she feels like a fifth wheel. Do you think you could go along and keep her company so she won't feel that she's in the way?" Himeno asked sweetly.

"I don't know, Himeno. I mean, I have so much work to do and…."

Himeno pouted as he started to protest. She looked so dejected. Since when did she care about that spoiled Mayune? He watched as her eyes lost their light. He didn't want to see her lose that smile. If it made her happy, then he would go.

Kei sighed in defeat, "Ok…what time are we all meeting at the house?"

She brightened at this and clapped her hands excitedly. That was the Himeno he knew and loved. That was his shining Pretear. Hayate was a lucky man, he thought. If they ever got the nerve, those two would be very happy together.

"Sasame and Goh are meeting the girls there at six. You'll be there?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Aren't you going?"

"Me, no. I have other things I have to do. I told Yayoi I would meet her at her house. I promised a sleepover when I was feeling better. It's already been a long time since then. I'm already late on my promise as it is."

Himeno smiled and hugged the Knight of Light.

"Have fun tomorrow, Kei. I hope Mayune feels better with you around."

"Sure…have fun at Yayoi's."

Himeno left and headed for the restaurant that Goh worked for. She was half way up the street. She could see Goh serving a couple on the patio outside of the restaurant. She was about to wave when she turned around. She suddenly felt as though she wasn't alone. She felt like there were eyes on her as she walked. She looked left and right. She checked in the alley a few paces behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

'_**That's just crazy…Fenril is gone. There is nothing out here that would be hunting me. You're imagining things..'**_ she thought to herself.

Satisfied, she turned back around and continued on to see Goh. She walked up and sat down at one of the metal patio tables and waited for him to take notice. When he did, he practically bounced over to say hi.

Goh spotted her as soon as she sat down, but he'd felt her even before he'd seen her. He always knew when his Pretear was close. Her good, wholesome, magnetic energy just poured out of her and into all the Knights. He grinned and hurried over to say hello.

"Heya, Himeno. What's up? Are you out for a stroll?"

"Sorta…what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, nothing, why? I mean, I gotta work till four, but then I have nothing planned. You asking me out, Himeno?" He chuckled at her bright red face. She was so damn cute when she got angry.

"NO! I came here to ask a favor, but if you're gonna be like that, then I won't bother," She feigned anger and was about to storm off when he grabbed her wrist. He was apologizing.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Himeno. What's the favor?"

"Well, Mawata agreed to go along with Sasame and Kei to the festival tomorrow, but they're taking their own dates with. She's been telling me that she might not go because she'll feel left out. She doesn't want to intrude on their night of romance. I thought maybe since you guys get along so well, you could go along to keep her company. You know…just so she feels comfortable going. I love that she's having so much fun lately and I don't want her to miss out."

Himeno watched as his eyes lit up and then narrowed, "How come you don't just go with her? She would much rather hang out with you, Himeno."

"Yeah I know, but I made plans with Yayoi tomorrow. I won't be back in time to go along. So….will you please take her, Goh? It would help me out and it would mean a lot to Mawata if you went along."

"I have to watch the kids if the others are going out," Goh decided, suddenly disappointed. The festival sounded like fun.

Himeno laughed, "Have Hayate watch them for a change. He isn't going and if he won't, my parents already said that they would watch them."

"Oh…ok then. What time should I be at the house? Are we all leaving together or are we meeting there?" Goh asked, prepared to write down the time on his note pad.

"They're leaving together at the house. Plan on being there at six and thanks again, Goh."

"Sure, no problem, Himeno. Listen, I gotta get back to work. Do you want anything while you're here?"

"No, I'm off. I got other things to do."

"Ok, see ya."

Waving, she stood up and headed home. She couldn't wait to see her sisters and tell them what she'd done. She was getting close to the mansion when she had that sensation again. She could feel eyes on her, even though she couldn't see anyone anywhere near her. It was getting dark and she felt very uneasy. She stopped just outside the main gate to the Awayuki estate. She turned around, facing the town her step-mother had named after her father. She searched out into the darkness, trying to see into the shadows.

"I must be seeing things," she said out loud. She thought that she saw a figure dash across the street.

"Himeno?" A male voice called out from behind her.

She spun around, scared out of her mind. She relaxed when she saw it was Hayate.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Tulip Head. I saw you coming in late and I wondered if you were ok," he watched as she held her stomach. She was afraid of something. He had seen that look of terror in her eyes before. She looked the same way when she first encountered Fenril.

"Himeno? What are you so afraid of? Did something happen?" He asked, the wind changing his normal clothes into his Knight robes.

If he needed to, he would defend her at all costs. He moved closer to her and scanned the area.

"Nothing….I just thought…." She sighed, "It's nothing."

"You're lying. I can see that you're scared of something. What is it?" He asked, shaking her slightly.

She looked up into his eyes and saw his concern. She could lie again, but he would see right through it. She decided telling him the truth was better.

"I just felt weird today. I could have sworn I was being watched, but every time I looked around, there was no one there. I think maybe I'm just paranoid. After everything with Fenril, I think I'm still used to looking over my shoulder."

Hayate hugged her without thinking, "I will never let anything happen to you."

Himeno was surprised at first. She didn't expect him to embrace her so tenderly. She hugged back, feeling safe immediately. Hayate blushed at their closenes. He enjoyed the feel of her body next to his. Coming to his senses, he pulled away quickly when he realized what he'd done. She looked up at him, startled. She grinned at the bright red cheeks. He was embarrassed.

"It's late, Tulip Head. You better get inside before your family starts looking for you. I wouldn't put it past your Father to send a search party out after you."

"Tulip Head?" Her eyes turned fiery and she punched him upside the head. He went flying into the bushes just inside the gate, landing painfully on his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Hayate yelled at her, wincing as he stood up.

"Don't call me Tulip Head, you jerk!" Himeno warned, stomping away from Hayate, mumbling curses under her breath.

Shaking his head, he looked back out toward Awayuki Town. She'd been afraid. His precious Himeno had been afraid. He would patrol the town before heading in for the night. He would make damn sure that there was nothing for her to be scared of. He bolted off into the night sky and went in search of evil.

Hiding in the shadows a block away, a silent, dark clad figure watched as the two argued and parted. He couldn't believe that impossible girl, that annoying excuse for a female, was the Pretear he'd been searching for. He flew off, returning to the apartment that he'd set up as base. The others were waiting for him. All except one was present.

"I found her. She is annoying and extremely loud. She is nothing like a Pretear should be, but it's definitely the one we've heard about. If she is as all powerful as the rumors say, then we will have no trouble completely our mission. We'll get her tomorrow. We go together. She will be just what we need to finish this," the voice said, watching as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tomorrow, the Pretear will be ours."


	4. A Night For Romance

Chapter Three:

A Night for Romance

"Himeno, I can't believe you pulled it off!" Mayune exclaimed the next afternoon.

She was ecstatic, rambling on about how Kei had called her this morning asking if she was still going to the festival and telling her it would make him feel better if she went along with him. Himeno listened and smiled inwardly at herself. She had a feeling Kei would do something gentlemanly like that. He made it look as though Himeno had nothing to do with it. He had told Mayune that Sasame was dragging him along and he wanted Mayune to be his companion for the night. It had played out so perfect. She had outdone herself.

Mawata had the same reaction when she ran into Goh at the house before he left for work and said he would see her at six to take her to the festival. Himeno amazed even herself at how perfect it had all worked out. Little did she know that her sisters had their own little plan. It was still in the making, but they were sure that it would work.

Outside on the grounds, Sasame was heading toward the second house. He knew he would find Hayate there. It was his day off and he would undoubtedly be sitting in the kitchen, brooding about his inability to tell Himeno the truth. Sasame was surprised that he had told him. He had thought he would have kept that a secret from everyone. Hayate had come to him, asking for help. Sasame told him the best advice he could, but he knew that Hayate would think it sounded too much like his friend and not enough like something he would do.

Sure enough, when Sasame entered the tutor, he found Hayate drinking coffee at the massive kitchen table. The three younger knights were in the living room playing the new video game Kei had brought home.

Sasame took a seat across from his best friend and waited for him to notice him.

Hayate looked up and said, "Hey, Sasame."

"Hello, Hayate. You don't look too happy about something. What's wrong?"

"Himeno came home late last night. I found her staring out into town. She was terrified."

"What happened?" Sasame asked, looking concerned.

"I patrolled all night, and I found nothing. She swears that she was being followed, or watched. But I can't prove it. There is nothing sinister out there that I can find."

"I see…so that's why you looked so deep in thought."

Hayate knew that there was something else, "What do you want Sasame?"

"I don't want anything. I do have an idea though. I thought that it was time to get Himeno out of the house. She has been cooped up here for too long. I thought it would be nice to do something fun together…you know without the children. We are all going to the Summer Festival tonight. You should come along. Himeno will be there, and this way you can guard her. You will never have to leave her side. What do you think. We will all be there. If she feels uncomfortable again, we will be by her side this time."

Hayate thought for a moment. Sounded more like a date to him, but that was just silly. Not that he would mind being on a date with Himeno…after all, he did love her. He could just never work up the courage to tell her. However, being able to be there if she felt uneasy was a bonus. The second she felt scared he would be there to protect her and make her feel safe.

He nodded, "Ok, when do we leave?"

"At six. Oh and Hayate, wear the blue button down shirt. It's appropriate."

Sasame left him dwelling on this last part. He set off in search of Himeno,

"Himeno!" The Knight of Sound called out to her. He waited for her to get closer, "Alright, Sasame, make this look good."

The night before, Mawata and Mayune had come to him asking for his help in setting up his best friend and their Pretear. He jumped at the chance to get them together. All he had to do was say the magic words. If he was good enough, she would play right into their plan.

"Hiya, Sasame. Are you excited for tonight?" She asked, a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, even Kei and Goh asked to go. Your sisters are coming too. They told me all about your little match making mission. It's nice that you could help them out. It should be fun…but," Sasame sounded a little sad.

"But what?" Himeno looked at him, his eyes soft but sad.

"Well, Takako really wanted to take you with. This was supposed to be her way of thanking you for all you have done for us. When you said that you wouldn't be going, she didn't seem as excited to go. She might still back out."

"Oh no. I didn't know that, she never said anything," Himeno felt bad, she had never meant to make her new found friend sad.

It was working, "Please, Himeno? Won't you go? It will be fun. All of us will be there. It won't be any fun without you."

"No problem, I'll go along. If it will make you and Takako happy. I'll see you at six then. I gotta quick finish up my chores, then I'll see you."

As Himeno dashed off for the house, Sasame smiled and said to himself, "Sasame you devil. Too good even for you."

"What is too good even for you?" Takako said, wrapping a loving arm around his waist.

"I conned Himeno into going along to the festival tonight," he said grinning.

He hugged her closer as they walked. They strolled through the gardens that Hayate took such care in tending. They looked around and thought about how Hayate would react during the festival. The both of them knew that he loved Himeno with all his heart. They knew that he yearned to care for her as he did the gardens that she loved. Perhaps tonight…he would have his chance to tell her just that.

"Mayune! Mawata! Come down here girls! Goh and Kei are here!"

Natsue called for her girls and turned to the well dressed knights that had just entered the foyer.

"They will be down in a minute. Oh, they are both so excited. Thank you so much for taking them boys. They so needed this night of fun."

She smiled at them. Kaoru came in and stood beside them…engaging them in conversation till his daughters arrived.

Goh and Kei stared as the two sisters slowly descended the stairs to the foyer. Mawata was wearing a adorable yellow and blue dress. It had short cupped sleeves and a slight v-neckline. The length was conservative. It came to her knee…but was remarkably sexy for her stature. Goh was mystified. She had her hair up in a French twist. Earrings and a necklace the same color of her hair adorned her beautiful pale skin.

"Woah! You look……very pretty Mawata," he managed to say.

Kei was in the same boat of speechlessness as his brother knight.

Mayune was wearing a very pretty pink summer dress that hung to her shins. It was low v-neckline with strings criss-crossing in the front for fashion. Her heals were white but low. She was ready for a long night of walking. Her hair was half up in a neat braid and the rest hung down straight as it always did. You could actually see her face. At the moment her face was beautiful. Kei was amazed that she could smile so innocently. He was so used to her grinning evilly as she most often did while ready to trick her sister Himeno.

"You are stunning, Mayune." She blushed scarlet at his charming words.

Himeno was the next to come down the stairs and everyone's faces fell. She was in plain jeans and a tee underneath. She wore sneakers and her usual white head band.

The girls sighed…disappointed that she had not taken more care to look good for the night. Everyone was dressing up to go out and she had made no effort at all to look cute. The knights had the same reaction. They had all heard of Sasame's plan to get the their fearless leader and the pretear together. This was not going to work if neither of them even attempted to have a good time.

"Himeno? Aren't you going along to the festival tonight?" Nastue asked her step daughter.

"Yeah," she answered.

Natsue was a little disappointed. She cringed when she saw Himeno's choice of fashion. She had hoped that by the end of the festival she would have a new son-in-law. That would not happen if Himeno didn't put forth some effort.

"You're not wearing that are you, dear?" She asked her step-daughter.

"Yes, Mother. Why?"

Mayune shook her head. Mawata sighed. Goh and Kei both smacked their foreheads. If she went looking like that, nothing romantic would happen between her and Hayate.

"Himeno, this is the Summer Festival. It's the event of the season. You need to dress more formally than those commoner clothes. I will not be seen with you looking as you do." Mayune said, pretending to be offended by her sister's taste in clothes.

"What is with you, Mayune. It's not like I have anyone to impress."

Sasame and Takako entered. They were laughing and smiling.

"Hello, everyone." Takako said brightly.

Sasame greeted upon entering, "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki. Hey guys. Hello Himen…….o."

"HIMENO!"

"Oh, not you too, Takako." Himeno whined.

"This is a festival, not a sporting event. You march right back upstairs and change."

"But, why?"

"March…Mawata, Mayune? Would you come with. I would like your help."

The girls took Himeno back upstairs to her room. The boys waited downstairs. Mannen, Hajime and Shin entered the hall.

"You guys are mean. You won't take us with to the festival. How is that fair?" Mannen said.

"We will be going. We are just letting them go on their own. Kaoru and I will be taking you to the festival later. This is their night, Mannen. Please understand." Nastue said warmly to the young knight.

"Fine. Do we get ice cream?"

"Of course. You may have anything you like."

The three young boys cheered excitedly and ran off to prepare for a night of fun.

"Where is Hayate?" Goh asked Sasame.

"He should be here soon. I told him dress appropriately. He sneered, but was choosing the best shirt to wear when I left."

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their back."

"Hayate, nice of you to join us. And for the record, we weren't saying anything bad about you."

"That's beside the point."

"I have told the others about your concerns for Himeno. They agreed to keep an extra special watch out for anything out of the ordinary."

Kei and Goh came closer. They didn't want Himeno's parents hearing them. They didn't want to worry about their daughter unless there was a definite problem.

"You said you checked the city for demon larve and found nothing?" Kei asked seriously. It concerned him that his Pretear didn't feel safe.

"That's right. I felt nothing ominous and saw nothing that hinted another evil presence." Hayate informed them.

He was in the middle of his report when the girls returned.

"Gentleman. May we present to you," Mawata began.

"The one and only," Mayune continued.

"Himeno Awayuki." Takako finished.

The three stepped off the stairs and revealed the new and improved Himeno. They had done away with the denim and the plain cotton tee. She was blushing. She had not intended to go to the festival in this style of outfit. The guys were stunned. It was very rare to see Himeno dressed up. She was always wearing her school uniform or casual clothes.

Himeno was wearing a cute, pink sun dress. It was sleeveless with a crew neckline. There was a bow tied with ribbon on the front and button going down the front in the middle. The dress hung to her knees. She wore white thigh high socks with pink heels. The girls had exchanged her white headband with a pink one. They stuck a flower in her hair for good measure and added a little makeup for good luck.

The knights looked from her to their fellow knight and smiled. Hayate was gaping with his mouth open at her. His eyes were fixed on her. Sasame nudged him with his elbow and Hayate adjusted his reaction.

"That's much better." Natsue said, "Have fun guys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Awayuki."

"Oh, call me Nastue. We are family after all."

Sasame understood her hint and smiled sweetly back at her. It wouldn't be long before her statement was true if they had anything to do with it. He took Takako by the arm and led her out of the mansion. The others followed hand in hand with their dates. Himeno and Hayate took up the rear, both beet red and embarrassed beyond compare.

**At the Summer Festival:**

The drive to the festival was normal for the most part. The only thing missing was Himeno and Hayate's bickering. The two of them were sitting in the back of the Durango in absolute silence. It was unnerving to be so close to each other. They spent the entire drive staring out the opposite windows.

Once they arrived at the festival, the fun began and the tension was released. Himeno found herself having fun and forgetting all about her discomfort in wearing a dress. Hayate was still as stiff as usual, but he at least pretended to enjoy the free time he was spending with his team. He was extremely glad to see Himeno smiling. It was the best feeling in the world when he saw Himeno was having a good time. Her smile and the sound of her laughter was like a drug to him. He could never get enough of it.

They guys were perfect gentleman. They took it upon themselves to buy dinner and small souvenirs for their dates. Sasame had told Hayate to do the same for Himeno. Surprisingly he had listened to his friend, but Himeno wouldn't have it. She said that it wasn't necessary and opted to buy all of her own things. It was a disappointment, but he supposed it was better to take baby steps with these two.

For the most part, Hayate and Himeno got along with very little bickering. They only fought over who go the last of the funnel cake that Himeno had bought to share with him. The girls insisted on using the photo booths and the guys cooperated, no matter how much they hated having their pictures taken. Takako and Sasame were thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on Hayate's face when Himeno suggested they do it too. Their pictures came out looking like a fight had ensued inside the booth. One of photos was of Hayate and Himeno facing each other, yelling at each other. The next was of their Pretear forcing Hayate to sit. The third she was practically on top of him, much to Hayate's distress. The fourth was of her pulling his mouth into a smile. Hayate looked horrified. The last was of him glaring at her and her smiling big and toothy. She had gotten the better of him that round.

Goh and Mawata annoyed the others by demanding that they locate every stand that served meat on a stick. It was a game, who could eat the most. Every one had to be a different kind. Kei and Mayune were more interested in the shows that were being put on around the festival grounds. Himeno wasn't interested in most of the festival. She was waiting for the fireworks that would inevitably be the highlight to end the night. Takako and Sasame were enjoying every aspect of it. They played games and Sasame won his honey several cute stuffed toys, a picture frame and a box of chocolates. Hayate was more concerned with keeping an eye open for danger. When he was satisfied the area they were in currently was safe, he would watch Himeno.

She was radiant. He wished he could enjoy the night with her, but he didn't want his first date with her to be surrounded by his brothers and her sisters. This wasn't a date. He was just along for the ride to protect her. And she was only here because Takako had wanted her to come along. Himeno had told him that herself.

"Okay, they set up a Tunnel of Love on the other side. Let's go." Sasame said staring at Takako. He was trying desperately not to laugh at the sickened look on Hayate's face.

His unspoken leader was panicking. The thought of being alone in the Tunnel of Love with their Pretear was making him nervous. He could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. He giggled.

"I'll pass, Sasame. You guys go ahead. The fireworks are going to start soon. I'm going to go find a good spot to watch."

"I guess that's okay. We figured you and Hayate wouldn't want to participate in this one. We don't mind." Sasame said casually.

"I'll go and get us a drink, then we can look for a good spot to watch from. We'll call you and tell you where we are," she explained and then ran off to find a stand to buy drinks for her and Hayate.

"We'll wait for her to get back, then we'll go. You two behave now." Goh said smirking.

Hayate swatted at him, missing by a mile. Goh laughed and Mawata joined him.

"You guys are having way to much fun at my expense. Don't think I don't know what you all are doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hayate." Sasame said innocently. Hayate glared at him.

They waited another ten minutes before worry took over.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Goh asked.

They looked around. The group split up to look for her. Mawata and Goh checked every food and drink stand with little luck. Mayune and Kei checked every game station. Takako and Sasame looked around the fireworks display area thinking she might have run off to find a spot without Hayate. Hayate ran around looking everywhere. He check the lavatories, food and drinks stands, the display area, the entrance, the souvenir stands, and the rides. Himeno was nowhere to be found. They group gathered together and everyone had the same thing to report. Himeno was gone.


	5. Kidnapped

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnapped**

Himeno stirred. The back of her head and neck were throbbing. She reached a hand back to touch it and winced. It was tender. She finally realized she was flying. She could feel the wind whipping over her body and through her pink hair. She opened her eyes and glanced up expecting to see Hayate. She was greatly mistaken.

She flashed back prior to the ache in her head. She had been getting a soda for her and Hayate. They were going to find a spot for their group to watch the Summer Festival fireworks display. She remembered being hit over the head from behind while she was on her way back to her friends. After that, it was lights out. Everything passed that point was a blur.

She looked up at her captor, careful not to alert him. He was about the same age as Hayate. His hair was short, black and spiked on top. She could make out short sideburns on the side of his head. He wore all black clothing from what she was able to see.

She needed to escape. She knew that her knights would be looking for her. That didn't mean that she shouldn't attempt escape on her own. If she could make enough noise, her voice would reach them, particularly Sasame, her Knight of Sound.

Himeno started struggling. She squirmed, making it difficult for her captor to concentrate.

"Let me go!" Himeno yelled.

"Shut up."

"No. Let me go! Put me down. Just who do you think you are?" She pushed at his chest and kicked her legs.

"Be quiet and sit still, unless you prefer I drop you from this height." He said gruffly, looking down at her.

His eyes were angry and cold. He frightened her. She thrashed around in his arms. She could see the Awayuki Estate from their current position. If she could manage to convince him to put her down, she could make a mad dash for the house. He might follow her, but she knew the estate like the back of her hand. It would be easy enough to lose him on the grounds.

Annoyed and fed up, the dark clad man finally snapped and dropped Himeno over a park in the middle of Awayuki Town. She screamed as she plummeted to Earth. Expecting to die upon impact, she started praying. She closed her legs and arms into her body and squeezed her eyes shut. Just before hitting the ground, she found herself in another man's arms. She was too stunned by his appearance to speak.

The man now holding her was very handsome. He had long white hair. It was perfect. Not a strand out of place. His bangs hung sensuously over his eyes slightly. She stared into his sky blue eyes, mesmerized. She had never seen eyes so clear, accept Hayates'.

The man cradled her gently, "I do apologize for his behavior. He is not exceptionally patient and his manners leave something to be desired."

The man's voice was calm. He was trying to make her feel safe. Remembering her current situation, she flailed. He started setting her down.

"You're with that maniac? Put me down! Now!" She demanded. She realized too late that she was already on her feet.

"Of course. We are not here to hurt you, Miss Himeno."

She started to run the second she realized she was on solid ground. She froze at the sound of her name. She spun around to stare at him.

"How do you know my name?" She watched as her captor landed and five others joined them. "Just who are you people?"

* * * * *

Hayate and Sasame started the search for their Pretear. Goh took the girls home. Kei went to fetch the boys and inform Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki of Himeno's disappearance. The gang would meet up together at the bridge where Himeno first met the Princess of Disaster. Once together, Sasame explained the situation to Mannen, Hajime and Shin.

Kei was watching their leader carefully. He could see that Hayate was worried…preoccupied. He was blaming himself for Himeno's disappearance.

"Kei," The Knight of Light was forced to look away, "Did you inform Himeno's parents of the current situation?"

"Yes, Sasame. They are on their way to pick up Mayune and Mawata as we speak. They are going to look for her as well."

"I hope you told them to be careful. We're not sure what we are dealing with."

"I did. Hayate….we'll find her." Kei said, attempting to reassure the Knight of Wind.

The Leafe' Knights turned their attention to Hayate. The look of utter rage the those responsible was evident on his face. Even Mannen could not muster a sarcastic remark for fear of misguided retribution. Hayate seemed too out of it to take control. Sasame took the lead in his stead.

With one last look at his best friend, he started giving out orders. "Hajime, take Shin and return to the Awayuki Estate. Search it thoroughly, inside and out. If she manages to escape, she may return home."

Hajime and Shin disappeared, a chime sounding in the air where they had been.

Goh looked at Sasame, "You think she was kidnapped?"

"We feel no presence of evil. I see no other reason for her disappearance unless we learn otherwise."

"I see. I guess that makes sense."

"Goh, you and Mannen check the old church and beaches. She goes there in times of distress. She feels safe there."

The pair vanished, Goh ruffling the icy blue mop on Mannen's head.

"Kei…"

"I'll go search the north and south ends of town."

There was a flash of gold light and Kei was gone.

"Hayate…"

Without a word, Hayate flew East. Sasame sighed and took off in the opposite direction.

* * * * *

Himeno stared at the seven men that stood before her. They were watching her with silent curiosity. Why did this all seem so familiar to her?

The kind one stepped forward and introduced himself. The others followed suit.

"Hello, Miss Himeno. My name is Kazuki."

She waved, her eyes fixed on him, not realizing how stupid she must look waving like a toddler.

A young, teenager with red and pink hair. He was smiling brightly at her. He came to her, taking hold of her hands. He practically jumped with joy.

"I'm Ryu. I have been dying to meet you, Miss Himeno."

"That's enough, Ryu. You're scaring the poor girl. My name is Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked smart. He wore glasses and his hair was well kempt. He reminded her of a computer tech.

She turned her attention to the man next to him. He looked shy.

"Mitsuya." Was all he said.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't talk much. I'm Tsukeida, Himeno. The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then held out his hand to her.

She just looked at it. What was it he wanted her to do? The man was arrogant. He was beautiful, but damn was he conceited. She watched as he tossed his golden hair to the side in annoyance. It was obvious he expected her to do something and when she didn't it irritated him. She heard the one named Kazuki snicker.

Another teenage, same age as her younger sister Mawata, walked up to her. He was polite and quiet. He bowed respectfully to her and gave his name. "I'm Akira, Miss Himeno."

She inclined her head and gave him a smile. She backed up when the one named Kazuki pushed her captor toward her. He was grinning, "Introduce yourself."

"What the hell for? We don't' have time for this."

Kazuki glared at him and her captor caved, "Daisuke. I'm the leader."

Himeno stared at them. She remained calm but was constantly looking around for a way out. Suddenly she remembered why this all looked so familiar. This was exactly how the Leafe' Knights approached her the first time. The only difference was that they weren't on her step mother's estate.

Her eyes flicked up to Kazuki's forehead. There was a silver headband resting there. She looked around at the others. Daisuke had a similar piece of metal around his waist masquerading as a belt. She turned to look at the youngsters. They each had similarly designed pieces. Ryu's she couldn't find, but Akira had a band wrapped around his thigh under his shorts. Mitsuya's was at the base of his high pony tail. Tsukeida held out a small compact with identical designs on it when he realized what she was doing. Tatsumi's must have been somewhere she couldn't see.

"You're accessories are Leafenian. You're Leafe' Knights?" She surmised.

"Right on the first try. Well done, Miss Himeno." Kazuki said sweetly.

"Why did you kidnap me if you are Leafe' Knights?" She said, her anger returning.

There was a loud crash and in a single move, their Knight uniforms appeared. Daisuke picked up Himeno and shimmered out of sight. The two of them reappeared several feet from where they were standing. There was a huge hole in the ground where they had previously been chatting.

"This is why we're here." Tatsumi said simply. He pointed up and Himeno was staring at a demon larve'.


	6. A Plea For Help

\**Chapter 5**

**A Plea for Help**

Himeno stared at the demon larve' that thrashed around before her. It was sucking leafe' out of the surrounding trees and plant life. It was large and menacing. It looked like a black and purple blob. It was ugly to boot, she thought to herself. It had two tentacle things that latched onto the things it was sucking dry. The park was starting to rapidly darken around them.

Her captor left her momentarily to defend her from the swing of its skinny, snakelike arm. When he returned, he picked her up again and landed several feet away, keeping her safe from harm. She watched him join the others in fighting the disgusting creature. They couldn't be evil if they were fighting against demon larve'. That thought suddenly opened her eyes to the truth of the current situation. The presence of a demon larve' meant that there was a new Princess of Disaster.

'Hurry up, guys,' she thought. If there was another Princess of Disaster, her Leafe' Knights would surely feel the dark aura. They would find her. They could destroy this demon larve' before it sucked the park dry.

* * * * *

Sasame and Hayate met up at the bridge once more after they thoroughly searched their separate areas. The wind around then chimed in Sasame's ear loudly and whipped around Hayate ferociously. They looked at each other horrified. Seconds later the other knights appeared next to them.

"Demon larve'." Mannen said.

"Himeno!" They chorused and vanished, following the dark aura of the demon larve'.

They found their way to the park, only to find seven other people risking their lives fighting against it. Hayate spotted Himeno standing warily off to the side several feet away. They went to her. She smiled widely at them. She had never been more happy to see them than she was right now.

Hayate let out the breath he had been holding. She was safe and hadn't turned evil. A small part of him thought she had been so traumatized by her kidnap that she turned into the Princess of Disaster. Thankfully, she was still the same perky Himeno.

"Are you ok?" Hayate started looking her over, inspecting her for wounds.

The others formed a circle around her, watching the other men battle with the demon. They were having little luck in defeating it.

"Hayate. These people Leafe' Knights." Sasame informed him when he was finished fussing over their Pretear.

Hayate looked up at them and realized his friend was right. Their uniforms were of Leafenian origin and so were their accessories. They were able to fly and use magic as they did. It was unnerving. Why were they here? "They are Leafe' Knights. I just learned that a few minutes before you arrived. I didn't know you weren't the only ones."

"We thought we were. We have never known or seen Leafe' Knights other than ourselves. The thought of other Leafe' Knights existing is news to us." Kei explained.

"I'm not sure there are other Leafe' Knights. We have never encountered other knights before. There were never any in Leafenia that we ever saw or noticed. They may not be who they say they are, Himeno." Sasame warned.

"What do you mean? They said they had no intention of hurting me. The second we were attacked, one of them said the reason they were here was that demon larve'. I think they are here to fight them. I don't know what they want me for. The young one with pink and red hair said he was dying to meet me." Himeno went over the details of what occurred since her capture.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Hayate, let's pret. We have to deal with that thing. You do know what this means don't you?" She asked, holding her small hand out to him.

He looked her in the eyes, taking her hand, "Another Princess of Disaster."

The transformation took only seconds. Her Leafe' Knights created a protective formation in front of her and led her into battle. They ignored protests from the other knights, and delved into battle immediately.

"Beyondios!" Shin yelled in his little toddler voice.

Vines sprouted out of the ground and rose up to connect with each other around the area that they were battling on. The world Himeno lived on would be protected as would Leafenia. The demon larve' thrashed angrily when its snaky arms were disconnected from his prey. It roared nastily and came at its new enemy.

Daisuke pulled back when he saw the Pretear had pret with one of her knights. He whistled and his team pulled back as well. They watched from a safe distance. Though Daisuke had originally thought the girl was annoying, obnoxious and completely unworthy to be called the Legendary White Pretear; he had to admit she was skilled in battle. She fought hard and was trained well. She was very offensive and was still good enough to ensure the knight she pretted with didn't get seriously hurt.

They were a well oiled team. They followed her lead and she was aware of their actions. She saved them as they saved her. They complemented each other. They had never met this particular team of Leafe' Knights, but were sure that they were one of the highly talked about teams in Leafenia.

"Himeno, your right," Hayate whispered harshly in her head.

Himeno somersaulted in the air, narrowly missing the sharp barbs that flew out of the mouth of the demon larve'. She had been too immersed in locating the core so she could destroy the beast.

"Hurry, Himeno. Do you see the core?" Goh asked, shooting fire at the demon.

"I'm looking. I'm looking. It's been a while since I've had to do this you know." Himeno yelled back at him. It was hard to be heard over the growling and roaring this thing was doing.

Goh laughed, "Yeah, I know it. Let's just make it good and dead."

She smiled at that and turned her attention back to the body of the demon larve'. She searched everywhere. She came around it, and around again. It wouldn't sit still. Then she spotted it. Hayate was right there with her. He could feel her excitement at finding what she was looking for.

"Ready, Himeno?" He asked her, his voice echoing in her mind.

"Ready. Wind Sword!"

Moments later, the wind sword appeared with the movements of her hands. The wind swirled around it. It had been a while since she felt like this. She felt excited, scared, important, and her adrenaline was fired. As much as she hated the idea of having a new evil to invade her world, she was still excited at the prospect of being the hero that would save it all. She couldn't get used to the simple peaceful life that had followed after Fenril's defeat.

She raised her sword high, flew with purpose straight for the core of the demon larve'. Hayate gave her all his power and the two of them worked together to defeat their enemy. It was just like old times. They hadn't lost their touch. The demon larve' dissolved and leafe' was returned to the park around them.

The team settled back down on the ground. She could only see minor injuries on her friends and sighed, thankful that they hadn't been seriously hurt because of her. They hadn't really trained since Fenril's defeat. She and Hayate separated successfully. He gave her a small smile as praise for a job well done. She returned the gesture.

"Impressive." A voice from behind them said.

They turned to see the other team of Leafe' Knights approach them. Some were smiling while others were clapping excitedly. Daisuke, the leader, was simply standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, thanks. Um….guys," Himeno began, looking at her knights. They were staring at the newcomers with nothing but distain. She ignored it, and decided to introduce them, "These guys are Leafe' Knights. That is their leader, Daisuke. He was the one that took me…."

"So you're the bastard that kidnapped Himeno!" Hayate yelled, losing control of himself.

He tackled Daisuke and the two of them tumbled. The two teams were watching, wondering if they should interfere or stay out of it. Sasame moved to help, and at the same time the knight named Kazuki did the same. Daisuke kicked Hayate off of him and Hayate slammed into the pair that had come to help. That decided everything. They were going to stay out of it. Sasame had more sense than to get involved where he wasn't wanted. Kazuki had the same inclination.

"You are going to pay for kidnapping our Pretear, you bastard!" Hayate yelled.

"I was under the impression that you defeated your Princess of Disaster, there for the girl is no longer your Pretear!" Daisuke yelled.

They wrestled and Hayate broke free of the head lock he was trapped in. He flew up a few feet and forced his powers at his opponent. Daisuke followed suit and was in the air as well. He forced his dark magic at Hayate. The powers collided dangerously and branched from the trees around them fell around the others on the ground. Hayate saw one almost hit Himeno and stopped his attack. Mannen had successfully protected her. He had started it and his anger had almost gotten Himeno hurt.

Daisuke took the opportunity to attack. He started to force his dark magic at Hayate when a loud, female voice broke through the air.

"That's enough! Stop it! You're Leafe' Knights! Act accordingly!" Himeno yelled up at them.

All of the knights on the ground looked at her. Her knights had heard that before. She was about to lose her temper. The same thing happened the last time her team fought against each other. The other knights were just surprised that she had the gull to interrupt Daisuke when he was in battle.

Daisuke stared at her, anger swelling in his gut. Who did she think she was bossing him around, scolding him like he was some child. He stopped however. Kazuki was giving him one of his famous 'behave yourself' looks. Hayate descended and stood next to Himeno.

"I swear, you guys are like teenagers. We can work this all out, by talking. Ever hear of the concept? Hayate, you didn't let me finish explaining. Next time wait till I'm done before you start attacking who is most likely on the same side as you. And Daisuke, you have no right being angry with my team, you kidnapped me remember?" Himeno scolded.

"Look, you don't tell me what to do. I don't like being attacked. I defend myself to the best of my ability."

Himeno glared at him and for the first time in his life he backed down.

"Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said, giggling as Hayate folded his arms in defiance, "Daisuke is the one who took me. These guys seemed excited to see me. I don't think that they are evil. They introduced themselves and then we were interrupted by that demon larve' before they could tell me why they kidnapped me."

Kazuki stepped forward, "We are sorry for our strange method with which to get your attention. But we knew that your knights would not give you up willingly. We are here because we need your help, Himeno. We need the Legendary White Pretear. We want you to become our Pretear. Please, you have to help us."


	7. A Reluctant Alliance

**Chapter 6**

**A Reluctant Alliance**

"Absolutely not!" Hayate yelled defiantly.

They had moved their conversation to the Awayuki Estate. They gathered near the massive chimes where Himeno first met her Leafe' Knights. They were still talking about her helping the newcomers.

Hayate heard them say that they wanted Himeno to become their Pretear. That was out of the question. It wasn't even an option. The other knights agreed with him whole heartedly. They were not about to give up their Pretear after just getting her back. They wouldn't ever let her out of their sight again.

Himeno's hand returned to her hips. "Hayate, there is no reason we can't help them."

"Helping them is one thing. You are not becoming their Pretear. You are our Pretear." He emphasized.

Daisuke walked up to him and got into his personal space. They were practically nose to nose. "I was under the impression that you were done with her. Your Princess of Disaster was defeated. You no longer require a Pretear."

"Our bond with Himeno is more than just Leafe' Knight and Pretear, Daisuke." Sasame interrupted, "We are friends…family. She will always and forever be **our** Pretear. As long as she is willing, we will be here for her."

"As touching as that is, it's unreasonable."

"It's not that unreasonable. You told us that you needed her help to save your Pretear who is now the Princess of Disaster, correct?" Kei asked, crossing his arms, "I would assume then that you wish to keep the Pretear you so obviously care for. Why is our love for Himeno any different?"

"You're right, Kei. Daisuke is just angry. He is worried about Hikaru. She has been a Princess of Disaster for almost a week now." Ryu tried explaining without getting any backlash from their leader.

"That is beside the point. Once we do save her, Hikaru's powers will be no more. She won't be able to be our Pretear anymore. Himeno is the next best candidate." Daisuke said. "Stop making excuses for me, Ryu. They wouldn't understand. They never lost something close to them before."

"What do you know?" Himeno cried.

She marched angrily up to Daisuke and slapped him. He stared at her, stunned. Tears were welled up in her eyes. They all looked at her, surprised by her outburst. She couldn't take the fighting anymore.

"Himeno…" Sasame started, and then thought better of it. Only she could make them understand it seemed.

"You don't know anything about them! They had a wonderful Pretear before me. Her name is Takako. They lost her when she became the Princess of Disaster. They suffered so much and went through so much pain. They dealt with so much that they didn't deserve. They know more about pain and fear and sadness than any of you could possibly know! How dare you belittle them like that!"

She turned and hugged the closest body to her, Kei. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Hayate watched her as her heart broke for them and growled. Goh spoke before he had the chance to.

"We lost Himeno the same day we got Takako back. She doesn't really remember, but we will never forget it. She used the last of her powers as the Legendary White Pretear and saved us all, including turning Takako back to normal. She died as a result of using all her leafe'."

"Are you serious?" Akira asked.

"Yes. It was a miracle that we got her back at all." Sasame added, "We only just got her back. She only woke up a week ago, and now your trying to take her from us. You must understand why we are against this."

They were all very quiet. Himeno dried her tears and turned to look at them.

"I have no problem helping you. But these are my Leafe' Knights. I will fight with you. I will aide you in any way that I can, but this is where I belong." Himeno said confidently, standing among her friends.

"We will help you if that is what Himeno really wants. But we won't let you take her. She is our Pretear. She always will be." Goh reiterated.

The other knights nodded, and finally agreed. Daisuke had no choice but to cave.

"Very well. Thank you." Daisuke bowed to her.

"Well, now that that's all settled….we should get to know one another. I am hungry. We should go eat. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind adding a few plates to the table." She smiled.

Her knights shook their heads and laughed when her stomach growled.

"I swear, Himeno. You are like a bottomless pit. You had all that junk food at the festival. How can you still be hungry?" Mannen asked, grinning.

"Look who's talking, you little monster." She said, giving him a noogy

"Come on, let's eat." She smiled and started for the house.

Her knights walked with her and the others took up the rear, watching them. Some watched with amusement, others with indifference. Things were about to get interesting. They all had a lot to learn and an evil was getting closer and closer.

**Next Day:**

They all met in the same place as the previous night. The chimes would be the place to meet from now on until the newest threat was defeated. The new knights were already waiting for them. Himeno and her knights approached them.

Hayate held the team back as Himeno greeted their guests with a smile.

"Hey guys. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Miss Himeno. You are looking quite lovely today. Give us a hug." Tsukeida said, pulling her into a tight squeeze.

He didn't miss Hayate's reaction to that. He saw his fists clench and his teeth were bared. He simply smiled and let go of her when she pushed him away. She was blushing. That seemed to aggravate the wind knight even more.

"We should start training. Pret with me, Himeno." Daisuke said without so much as a hello.

"Sorry, Daisuke. Today is a training day for us. I'll train with you tomorrow. You're more than welcome to be our opponents, though. We'll switch tomorrow. Sound good?"

"No. You are already well trained with your knights. You need to get used to following our moves and listening to us."

"Wrong. Perhaps that is why you have such trouble." Sasame said, coming forward.

"What's that supposed to mean. We have never had trouble fighting with our Pretear." Daisuke shot back at him.

Sasame took Himeno by the wrist and pulled her away from the death knight. "You are to listen to your Pretear. You are to work together with a Pretear. If you are good, you move as one. She will learn to trust you and your instincts and you her. The idea is to trust each other. You leading will only get her into danger. You are there to protect her and work with her, not the other way around."

"Sasame is right. Your way will get Himeno hurt." Kei agreed.

"Look, you have your way of fighting, we have ours." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke…perhaps there is something to be learned from them. Let us watch how they interact with the Pretear today and then try out what we learn tomorrow." Kazuki suggested.

"I agree. I was never one for your rash methods, Daisuke. You are too quick to attack and don't use your head. Let's see how their ways differ from ours." Tatsumi said. His only concern was to keep the arguing to a minimum.

Daisuke looked at Himeno. She was smiling. She was enjoying herself. This was very amusing to her, he thought.

"I don't like to be laughed at."

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just reminded of when I first met them. I had the same sort of thoughts, until they taught me the proper ways to do things."

"Fine. Let's see what you got." He said.


	8. Training Session

**Chapter 7**

**Typical Training Session**

Himeno led them all to the secluded park where they usually held their training sessions. She remembered back to the first session after their second battle. She had trained hard with Goh and the three youngest knights. She had gotten much better since her practice round with Sasame.

She also remembered that day because of the fight she had with Hayate. She regretted what she said, about not needing him, and he forgave her in his own way. She smiled. That was probably the first time that they ever said a kind word to one another.

Hikaru's knights followed her and her team and found a spot to sit and observe their training session. Sasame treated them like students much to Daisuke's dismay.

"We know how to fight. We didn't come here so you could 'teach' us. We are just going to see how good you think you are." Daisuke said nastily.

The two teenage boys sat excitedly next to each other in anticipation of watching the legendary team in action.

"I think they are very good, Daisuke. You saw how they dealt with that demon larve'. They were awesome." Ryu said, his excitement evident on his face.

Akira agreed with him, "Yeah, boss. I don't think any of us ever had that kind of coordination with Hikaru even once."

Daisuke rounded on Akira, making the boy flinch. Mannen jumped in front of the earth knight to protect him from the backlash he was apparently going to get for being honest. Mannen didn't agree with these people about how they went about things, but that didn't give the older guys the right to beat down on the younger ones.

"Not gonna happen pal. Just because he told the truth about how sucky you are with your Pretear doesn't mean that you get to hit him. He has just as much right to talk as you do." Mannen said, stopping Daisuke's hand from making contact with Akira's shoulder.

Daisuke shook his hand when the ice from Mannen's power started to cover his fist. He shook the ice particles free and sat back down.

"Thanks….Mannen right?" Akira asked.

"That's right. I'm the Knight of Ice."

"Nice technique you used there. I'm the Knight of Earth."

"Hmm….you would get along with Shin. He is the Knight of Plants."

Akira looked to the four year old boy that stood in front of him. The child was smiling up at him. The boy was just so damn innocent and adorable. Akira couldn't help but smile. The other knights gathered around when they saw Shin. Shin seemed to take to the strangers better than the rest of the team.

Ryu picked him up gently and plopped him into his lap. Shin giggled and Akira and Ryu laughed at the delightful sound. Tsukeida pinched his cheeks, causing Shin to cry momentarily. He hated when people did that. Tatsumi smacked the hand away and caressed the child's cheek. He didn't particularly like children, but Shin touched a soft spot that Tatsumi kept well hidden from his comrades.

Kazuki came over and introduced himself to the boy and so did Mitsuya. Daisuke didn't take any interest at all. He was locked eye to eye with Himeno. She started laughing at the scene displayed before her. He despised the way she found everything so damn funny. There was nothing happening here or anywhere that was worth smiling about.

"You're right, Mannen. Shin is very cute. I'm not sure he is up to a technical conversation about his powers though. I wanted to ask about that necklace of his. I have never seen anything like it. I have never heard or seen that spell 'beyondios' either. Perhaps we could talk about it later?" Akira asked.

"Really. You never use that to separate the worlds?" Hajime asked, coming closer.

"Never. Why would we have to do such a thing?" Akira said, his brow crunching in thought.

"Well, it protects Leafenia and Earth. It puts the fight on another dimension so that nothing happens to our world or Himeno's. It's safer that way." Seeing the confused look on their faces, he continued. "You mean to tell me that you have been fighting with your Pretear all this time on the Earth plane?"

Daisuke's team nodded. How could that be? If they were truly from Leafenia, they should have known the consequences of fighting on the Earth plane. Could they really be from Leafenia?

"We have never heard of there being other Leafe' Knights in Leafenia. How many others are there? Are you the only others, or are there more?" Sasame asked.

"There are many more. We all know about you and your team. We have all heard about your Pretear as well. You guys are famous. I don't see how you guys have never met other Leafe' Knights before now." Ryu informed them.

That was interesting indeed. None of them have ever heard of other knights or seen other knights. They have lived many thousands of years. They all age much differently than humans on Earth. How could they have lived so long and never seen others like them.

Himeno watched the knights assess each other for another moment. They had plenty of time to talk later.

"Are we going to train or not?" She asked, crossing her arms in annoyance and tapping her foot.

Kei rolled his eyes at her attempt to mother them. The tapping of her foot was a new tactic she used when dealing with the youngsters. It was evident that she was spending way too much time with the little ones. Sasame grinned. Hayate huffed, but agreed with his lovely Pretear. He was tired of listening to them talk. He was ready to get his anger and frustration out the only way he knew how. Fighting.

Goh and the younger ones left Akira and Ryu. They joined Himeno. The older knights joined them moments later.

"Who's first?" Himeno challenged.

"Oh, me…me…" Shin chanted.

"Me first, me first." Hajime chimed in, jumping up and down in time with Shin.

"I should go first. She always picks Hayate. I wanna show everyone what I got." Mannen argued, glancing back at Akira and Ryu.

He seemed to have more in common with the younger knights from Daisuke's team. He still didn't like them all that much, but he was like the teenagers in some way. Perhaps they could at least be friends.

"It's really up to Himeno. Though, you and I haven't practiced in a long time." Kei stated plainly.

Sasame and Hayate were usually the ones who got to pret with Himeno. She was most comfortable with them. Kei was a close second. Goh always took offense to that.

"Why not pret with me, Himeno. Lets show them what fire is capable of." Goh suggested, going in for a high five, which she met cheerfully.

"Will you just pick one!" Daisuke yelled. He was growing more and more impatient by the minute. The friendly, family type atmosphere being displayed at the moment was getting on his nerves.

Kazuki nudged his best friend. He looked at Daisuke, his concern leaking through the sad smile. His companion hid the truth well from the others, but not from him. He was hurting. He was struggling with his own feelings, confused about what that meant.

"You should be more honest with yourself, Dai." He whispered.

"Meaning what?" Daisuke asked, his voice lowered so only Kazuki could hear him.

They both watched as Himeno chose Kei to pret with. The others split up and found hiding places and created obstacles for Himeno. Daisuke followed Himeno and Kei as they moved away to pret. He watched the transformation.

"You're jealous." Kazuki told him, his eyes following the girl as well.

Kei extended his hand out. Himeno laid her hand within his and a golden light enveloped the pair. The transformation into the Pretear of Light was beautiful, though they couldn't see much. It was far too bright to look at for too long.

"Jealous? Of what?" Daisuke's voice almost broke when it reached an octave it wasn't used to. He lowered his voice again, "What could I possibly be jealous of?"

"Them." Kazuki said simply. Kei and Himeno were one now, and the Pretear of Light stood before them.

Himeno wore a short sun colored dress with no sleeves. The Golden cape split in two and hung down both of her shoulders. She wore simple gold and beige boots that came to her ankle. Her tiara was simple and in place of her headband. The gloves she wore resembled her boots in color and style.

"Cute." Tsukeida commented behind them.

"What on earth would I be jealous of them?" Daisuke demanded of his life long friend.

Kazuki knelt down and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't look at him, but kept his eyes on the mock battle that just broke out before them. "They are a family. They are the family you strive so hard to create within your own team. They care for one another in a way no other team has ever done before. They have her. She hasn't turned on them yet. She hasn't betrayed them."

"Hah," Daisuke scoffed.

Himeno dodged a large ice shard and flipped successfully away from Shin's vines before they could latch onto her. Kei helped her by whispering warnings in her ear. When fire came bursting toward her, she used Kei's light magic to ward them off and jumped out of the way.

Sasame used his powers in combination with Hayate's and she defended against it perfectly. Shin and Hajime formed a huge mud and rock projectile at her and she used her Chakram of Light to destroy it.

She cheered and clapped at her own success. The other knights came and praised her for a job well done. The little ones hugged her and Sasame and Goh smiled kindly at her. Hayate kept his distance, but Daisuke could see the approval in his eyes. Himeno and Kei separated. Kei wrapped an arm around her lovingly and kissed her cheek for a job well done. They were quite the family indeed. Himeno was so happy.

Daisuke's growl disappeared. The girl was so innocent. Kazuki was right. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to trust the Pretear that he was working with. He wanted to feel like a part of a family and have fun like this legendary team did. Why had Hikaru turned on them? Why couldn't they have what Himeno and her knights did?

"Yeah…but we don't have it."

Kazuki looked at him. He hadn't expected him to say anything, let alone admit the truth. He hoped that one day the darkness lodged in Daisuke's heart would lift. He hoped that one day he could be happy with exactly what he had. Perhaps it would take saving Hikaru to do that. Maybe it would take spending time with the legendary team to do that. He wasn't sure.

Kazuki knew that getting their help was necessary, but maybe they didn't have to be enemies like Himeno's team saw them to be. Perhaps when this was all over they could stick around. Maybe even one day they could all be friends. It could happen.

They spent another hour watching Himeno pret with Mannen, Goh and Hayate. The rest of the day, they joined in the training session. They were the obstacles and Himeno and the knights were the defending team. All in all, it went well.

Daisuke realized that after one training session that his team was very unorganized and didn't work as well together as he had originally thought. Their obstacles were beaten and so were they.

His team was hunched over and panting. They were tired and wounded. No one's injuries were anywhere near serious, but it was official. Himeno and her knights kicked their butts.

Himeno and her knights walked over to them. They stood still for a moment and just looked at them sympathetically. It was as Sasame thought. They were not used to working together. They were used to telling the Pretear what to do. They jumped into things without a game plan and that was not the way to battle demon larve' or a Princess of Disaster.

After several minutes of silence while the knights caught their breath, Daisuke spoke. "I suppose you're feeling pretty mighty right now."

He panted and then stood straight to look at Himeno. His insides crawled and he felt his heart cramp when he saw the look on her face. She was staring at him, hurt by what he had just said. He hadn't thought before he spoke. It was as though he had just speared her with a sharp implement through the heart. How could he think that of her?

Hayate had enough. He stepped forward and approached him. Himeno grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him from starting another fight. He looked at her and they told her that he had no intention of starting trouble. She let go of him, trusting him. Daisuke saw the exchange and growled. It angered him that they were all so close. Why did it bug him so bad?

"She's not like that. Himeno doesn't have a mean or evil bone in her body. She was about to invite you all to spend the night and have dinner at her house." Hayate started.

Daisuke and his team stared at the Knight of Wind. Their jaws were dropped and they whole team was speechless.

"Next time you open your mouth, Daisuke…I suggest you think before you say anything. Himeno just wants us all to get along. She wanted to offer you a place to stay and meal to fill your tired bodies. You're making it awfully hard for us to like you. We are trying our best to be civil, the least you could do is try to do so yourself." Hayate finished.

He turned and lead Himeno and his brothers away from the park. Daisuke and his team followed them soberly. No one said a word. When they reached the Awayuki Manor, Himeno explained the situation to her parents, who were more than happy to have them all as guests.

They were surprised to find out that Himeno's knights lived on the premises. They were also surprised to know that Himeno and her family knew all about the Leafe' Knights. They were introduced as such to her parents and two sisters Mayune and Mawata. She hid nothing from the humans. That's just not right, Daisuke thought.

Natsue and Kaoru showed the knights to their rooms. Mawata, Mayune and Himeno walked the Leafe' Knights to the cottage at the end of the night. Daisuke's team watched them from the balcony of their leader's room. They got to see her and her knights as they behaved during their down time. There was no stress, no danger, and no fighting. They were all laughing and fooling around with each other. Kei wrapped his arms around Mayune. Goh and Mawata were leaning against one another and giggling. They must have been laughing at whatever Mannen was yelling childishly about. Shin and Hajime were already asleep. Sasame and Hayate were carrying them. Himeno followed them, a smile planted on her face, as always.

That night, when they all were asleep, a darkness watched them. Daisuke could sense it, but couldn't tell how close or where exactly it was hiding. It wouldn't be long till Hikaru came after them. Tomorrow, they would need to train hard. They couldn't waste any more time. Tomorrow…it was all or nothing. They had to be ready.


	9. Blending In Part I

**Chapter 8**

**Blending In **

**Part I**

Daisuke rose first the next morning and woke the others. Whoever taught that man to start howling and shouting at seven A.M. needed to be punished. Akira and Ryu were the most difficult to rise after Tsukeida. Even after they were all awake, the pretty boy Knight of Courage took the longest to get ready. When Daisuke peered around the corner, he could see Tsukeida primping his long, blonde hair and gazing into the massive mirror in the grand bathroom they had been told about the night before by Mrs. Awayuki. Daisuke was losing his already thinning patience.

"Will you hurry up!" the Knight of Death yelled.

Tsukeida rolled his eyes, showing his leader his annoyance. He pushed his hair behind his ear and did a quick twirl in the mirror. Satisfied, he left the bathroom he had fallen in love with. It was a bathroom fit for a king. He loved the mansion that the Awayuki's lived in. He turned the corner and joined his leader in his suite. The rest of the team was lounging in Daisuke's sitting area waiting for instructions.

"So, Daisuke, are you going to explain to us why we are up so ridiculously early?" Tatsumi asked, putting his glasses on after he finished wiping them clean.

"Training."

"You're serious?" Tatsumi asked.

"Extremely. We don't have time to just sit or sleep around. We have a Princess of Disaster to bring down."

"You mean to defeat and turn back to normal right?" Akira asked, thinking perhaps he heard him wrong.

Daisuke looked at the teenager. It was hard for him to tell the two youngest the cold, hard truth. They might not be able to get Hikaru back. It was their job to defeat the Princess of Disaster. With Himeno's help, they **might** be able to get their Hikaru back, but it was more than likely that they would not be able to save her completely. They would be looking for a new pretear before too long. The adults would mend, but the children would take it hard.

"Akira, let's just concentrate on defeating her first. That is our priority."

"But…"

"And we won't get anywhere unless we start practicing with our new pretear. Let's go!"

Kazuki and the team had heard _their_ Pretear. Either Daisuke simply said what he meant incorrectly, or he had every intention of stealing Himeno for their team. They looked at each other anxiously and followed their leader. Curiously, he jumped to the ground from the balcony instead of using the door.

"Daisuke, you do know that the girl is within the same building. Couldn't we just walk to her room and knock on her door?" Tatsumi questioned.

"I don't want to wake up the entire household."

Daisuke walked ahead of them, keeping to himself. Himeno's room was on the opposite end of the mansion. It would take a few minutes. Soon enough, and quite expected, long white hair whipped into his peripheral view. Kazuki had caught up to him. There was silence for a minute, but you could have cut the tension with a knife.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped closer to his long time companion, "What?"

"I didn't say anything, my friend." Kazuki smiled.

"You didn't have to, Kazuki. You have something you want to say. Say it."

"What are you planning?"

"To train. I had thought that was pretty damn obvious. That would be why we're going to get that dimwitted girl."

Kazuki would let that dimwitted comment slide for now. "Dai, I'm not talking about training. You said **our** Pretear. What are you planning to do when this is all over?"

Daisuke's mouth twitched. "Nothing. What I said was true. For the time being, she is our Pretear. I'm not going to let them fight our battle for us. Unfortunately, we cannot defeat a Princess of Disaster without a pretear. We only came to find her, not those knights."

Kazuki looked sidelong at his friend. He hoped he was telling the truth. Stealing Himeno for the team after all this would not be good for anyone in the long run. He hoped that Daisuke was not planning something stupid. He knew his friend felt responsible for the team and therefore needed to find the perfect replacement if their Pretear was lost. This was not the answer.

They finally came to Himeno's window. The team stayed on the ground while Daisuke shot straight up and hovered over her balcony.

"Himeno Awayuki!"

Himeno turned irritably in her bed. Once on her side, she relaxed and resumed sleeping.

Daisuke clentched his teeth and landed on her balcony. He didn't take any care to be quiet or gentle in his touch down. When she still refused to stir, he growled. He marched into her room, stomping his feet. He was trying to be as obvious as possible. He yanked her covers off and, rather rudely, yelled very close to her ear.

_**'To hell with consideration,'**_ he thought.

"Himeno!"

Startled and suddenly feeling a draft, she sat up in bed, wide eyed. At first, she thought she was being attacked, but she felt no evil presence. She wiped her eyes to get a clearer look. Daisuke was standing at the foot of her bed looking rather ominous. He looked downright angry. He was staring at her hard and almost…wait…staring…!

"Aaaahhhhhhh! You pervert!" Himeno screamed.

Kazuki and his fellow knights cringed. This was way too much noise for this hour of the day, and without looking they already knew that her knights would be right around the corner. Within a few seconds, they were. They were completely decked out in their knight uniforms and flying with great haste to her location. They barely gave Kazuki and the others a second glance.

"I'm not going up there. Dai is so on his own." Ryu said matter-of-factly.

Akira nodded vigorously at his pink haired friend and looked up, almost waiting for the Death Knight's body to come flying over the side.

"He should have known better than to wake her in this manner." Tatsumi said. He moved to the tulip garden nearby and sat down. He pulled out his hand held computer and started typing away on the mini keyboard absentmindedly. He was no longer interested in the dispute at hand.

"He should have been more gentle waking her. The young lady would much rather have been wooed out of her slumber than screamed at. Perhaps next time, I should wake Himeno." Tsukeida suggested.

"Unlikely."

"Don't rain on my parade, Mitsuya."

"Tsukeida, shush. We can't hear." Ryu scolded, immediately turning his attention to the balcony above them.

"What are you doing in my room, you pervert!" Himeno yelled, pulling her quilt from his grasp and covering herself.

Horrified at her accusation, he stepped back. In less than a second, she went from docile as a lamb to completely dangerous and out of control.

"You…who are you calling a pervert?"

"Get Out!" She yelled, getting into her famous fighting pose.

Though Daisuke was known for having no fear, at this moment, the girl terrified him. He turned to leave the same way he had come in, but found his way blocked. Her knights had apparently heard her and came running.

"What are you doing in Himeno's room?" Hayate snarled at him while slamming him up against the far wall.

"Himeno, are you okay?" The little ones cried, running to her side.

"I'm just peachy. I wake up and see him tearing the covers off my bed and screaming at me." Her anger was starting to ebb, but she was still completely embarrassed at being caught off guard and in her pajamas no less.

"I came up here to get you for training. That is all, you stupid girl!"

That set off something in all her knights. They moved as one to charge him, and in the same instance Daisuke's team was there to block. Himeno would not let an epic battle take place in her bedroom.

"Enough!" She yelled.

They all froze, but continued to watch each other. Himeno's team would not stand for Daisuke's constant insults to their precious pretear and Daisuke's team would not allow them to take retribution for it, no matter how inappropriate and untrue it was. This was getting worse as the days went on. If she could not find some kind of common ground, they would never be able to work together.

"Daisuke, the next time, just wait till I wake up. I don't sleep all day, you know. I'm usually up by nine."

Daisuke scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration, "Nine? You sleep most of your morning away. We don't have time for this. The Princess of Disaster is going to start closing in as soon as she has gained enough Leafe'. We need to be ready for her."

"Don't you think I know that? I have been through this once before."

Her knights walked around them and formed a solid group next to her bed. Kei helped her down from her position. She walked up to Daisuke and poked him in the chest, "Next time, have a little faith. I already said we were going to help you. Geez."

Kazuki couldn't help but snicker. Daisuke looked beat red under the collar. The second Himeno had touched him, he blushed. No one else seemed to notice.

The door to her bedroom suddenly opened, expelling her family. Their faces went from concerned to amused.

"Himeno, what's going on, Dear?" Natsue asked, almost too innocently.

"Nothing, Mother. Just a misunderstanding." Himeno explained.

"Well come downstairs everyone. Breakfast is almost ready." Kaoru exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Us too?" Ryu asked meekly, not sure if they were invited too.

"Of course, the more the merrier. Go and wash up, everyone." He said quickly, then ran down the hall toward the dining hall.

After breakfast they had two hours before the guys had to go to work. Her faithful knights had kept their cover jobs even after the defeat of Fenril. Himeno thought about this as they walked out to their training grounds in the gardens near the chimes.

The new knights stood out too much. She looked around at them, taking in their Leafenian garb. They hadn't changed once since they arrived. With time they would start drawing too much attention. She didn't intend to train nonstop till the Princess of Disaster showed up. Rest and relaxation was just as important as preparation and strength. They certainly couldn't go out into town looking like they did. People would start to ask questions.

When they reached the chimes, she turned to look at her sisters who had decided to tag along and watch their session today. They complained that they felt left out too much lately and wanted to be a bigger part of her life, even if that included simply watching her and her knights in their element.

"You guys sit here if you want to watch. And before you argue with me, Mayune, its safer for you here. Our training sessions can get kinda intense. I don't want to worry about you getting hit. It might just be practice, but we're not throwing fake punches if you get my meaning. Not only that, today is the session where I pret with the new guys. I'm not sure what their powers are capable of yet. So please...don't fight me on this." Himeno said.

"Fine."

"That was quick, Mayune."

"Himeno has a point. I wouldn't want to get in her way. Besides, I'm not looking to get dirty while her and her friends play these stupid war games. I am a lady, Mawata, as are you."

Himeno and Mawata heard her sneer but they knew that she wasn't being truly sarcastic. Mayune had grown a lot since the defeat of Fenril. Mawata had learned to open up to them more. Himeno was glad for their growth. She had grown in many ways too. She grinned and turned to join her knights. First thing she had to address was their guests.

"Before we get started..."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Can we just get on with it?"

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up on his nose, frowning disappointedly. Tsukeida, Ryu, and Akira looked at their leader shocked. Mitsuya, quiet as always, moved slightly away toward Tatsumi and Kazuki elbowed his best friend. Daisuke looked at Kazuki angrily.

She ignored his childish outburst and continued. She heard her knights sigh heavily behind her.

"Before we get started, I wanted to talk to you about something. It dawned on me that you guys stick out too much. You'll need to start dressing more appropriately if you ever want to go out into town."

"That should be easy enough, I can design them all. I love to make clothes, though I prefer to make clothes for women."

"Forget it. You're style is way out in left field, Ryu. I wouldn't be caught dead in those crazy designs of yours." Daisuke stated defiantly.

"That would be great, Ryu, if that's what you really want to do. I was thinking more on the lines of just asking my guys to help you choose something to wear." Himeno suggested.

"If that is Himeno's wish, we would be happy to help. She does have a valid point. You would attract far too much attention if you continued to walk around in your Leafenian tunics." Kei agreed.

"What does that matter? Training in clothes other than these has no purpose."Daisuke argued.

"I'm not training twenty four hours a day, Daisuke. We will help you, but rest is just as important as training." He made to argue some more but she held her hand up to stop him, "I still have school to attend, the guys still have their jobs and we all spend time together outside of our pretear and knight duties."

"Such a waste of time."

"Daisuke, you will need to be satisfied with the training time I give you. I still have a life to live. If you choose to train while we rest, that's your business. However, on the topic of jobs and school, I would suggest that along with changing your clothing style, that you also think about blending into the human populace. Find jobs. Akira, Ryu, if you like, we can get you enrolled at school with Mawata, Mayune and me."

"Really? We could go to school?" Ryu asked, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Sure. Mannen and Hajime are taking their entrance exams this year too. Akira, you look to be about the same age as Mawata. Fifteen right?"

"Yes, Miss Himeno. Ryu is a year older."

"Ryu, you would be entering high school with me and Mayune. Akira you would be in the same class as Mawata. Would you like to go to school?" She asked, smiling at the look of wonder on both their faces.

"Yes, yes." Ryu chanted.

Akira nodded his head and politely thanked her for her kindness. Kazuki smiled. It warmed his heart to see the young ones so happy and excited. He frowned at the look of distain on Dai's face.

"Well then," Kazuki began, stepping forward, "What would you suggest for us in the way of work?"

Himeno thought about that for a moment. When she came up with nothing, she looked at them thoughtfully, "What sort of things do you like to do? Perhaps knowing your interests would help to decide what jobs you could find."

"What is it that your knights do, Miss Himeno?"

She sighed, "Please stop calling me that. Just Himeno is fine."

"Very well."

"Let's get on with it! We are wasting precious time!"

"Daisuke, hush."

"Kazuki, we..."he froze at the look of death he was getting. His best friend was rarely angry, but it was obvious that he was working on his friend's nerves.

Pretending that she hadn't seen anything, Himeno answered the knight's question.

"Well, the boys mostly just hang around here with my parents when we aren't here. Kei works at a video game design company. Goh works at a popular restaurant. Sasame is a host for his own radio show and Hayate works here in the mansion with my father."

"Wow, I never would have thought that pretty boy, Kei, was into video games." Tsukeida stated, genuinely surprised, though his comment bothered Kei immensely.

"Pretty boy?" Kei asked, folding his arms, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"I only call it like I see it. It's nothing to be angry about. I think you are as beautiful as me. It is more like a compliment. The crime is that you're wasting that beauty playing video games." Tsukeida explained.

"I don't play them, I design them." Kei corrected him.

"My mistake. I still say it's a waste."

"Ok, moving on. So what do you guys like to do?" Himeno interrupted before things got out of hand yet again. They certainly had a knack for getting on each other's nerves. Honestly, it was like babysitting toddlers sometimes.

"Well, there is something that I have discovered in the human world that I enjoy."Kazuki started.

"Great, what is it?"

"I like pictures. I think the idea of capturing life in a still photograph is fascinating. It would be fun to take pictures of people and places and capturing a sincere smile."

Daisuke looked at his best friend and his features softened. It had been a long time since his friend had looked that elated by anything. Perhaps he was being selfish.

"Well then, we need to find you a job in photography. You could work for a newspaper or magazine, collecting photos of what they are looking for in their stories. Or perhaps you could work for a professional photographer. They take pictures of people during their precious moments in life, like weddings or proms." Sasame suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. Would taking pictures for personal pleasure be out of the question?"Kazuki asked.

"Of course not. We'll find the perfect camera for you and get you a job in that field. Then when you're not working, you can go around and take pictures of whatever you like in your free time."

"Sasame's right. To make it even easier, I'll ask Mother if it's ok for you to use the dark room in the mansion. It's in the same wing as the art studio."

"That would be very nice, thank you, Mi...uh..Himeno."

"Ok, Kazuki has an idea for his job. Mitsuya, what do you like to do?"

Mitsuya said nothing, but took his ever present sunglasses off. His eyes were closed. Himeno became concerned.

"Is everything alright, Mitsuya?" She asked, stopping in front of him and reaching a hand up to his face to check his eyes.

He clasped her hand gently, "Yes."

He pulled her close. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and started twirling and moving about in the garden, leading her in a wonderful waltz. At first she had been startled, but within seconds she was smiling and enjoying herself.

The knights all watched as the pair danced around the garden. It was as though they were floating. It was truly beautiful to watch. They had no idea that Himeno could dance so well. The children and Himeno's sisters were clapping by the time it was over.

"You like to dance." Himeno said when they parted ways.

Mitsuya inclined his head, the softest of smiles graced his usually emotionless face. His eyes were still closed.

"Why don't you open your eyes? It's a bit unnerving to watch you move about with them closed."

"Mitsuya is blind, Himeno."

"Blind? How did I miss that? He moves as though he can see. I never saw him feel his way around or falter once since you all arrived." Himeno was perplexed and amazed. It seemed her knights were as well.

"Mitsuya is the Knight of Spirit. His other senses are extremely heightened and his spirit powers are an advantage as well. He uses those senses and his powers to 'see'."Kazuki explained.

"Then perhaps you could teach dance." Kei said thoughtfully, "You could teach at the dance school down the street from my company."

Mitsuya nodded his head, "Thank you." He then slipped his sunglasses back on his face and returned to his position beside his fellow knights.

"Tatsumi, what it is you would like to do while you're here?" Himeno asked.

"I could do anything...it matters not what I do. If it is important that I have a career while I'm here, just pick anything. There is very little I can't do." he said, fixing his glasses yet again.

"Egotistical much?" Goh asked.

"No, it is simply fact."

"Oh really? That so? Let's test that shall we."

"Be my guest. Ask away."

"Cooking?" Goh challenged.

"I am a master chef. Ask anyone on the team. I cook for them daily."

"It's true. Tatsumi makes the best sushi and onigiri." Ryu exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with happy tears and now he was suddenly hungry.

"I must confess, I do love his Kare Raisu." Tsukeida admitted.

"He once made this Okonomiyaki dish. I didn't think I would like it. It doesn't have the best presentation, but it is fantastic. Tatsumi rarely disappoints." Kazuki praised.

"Ok, fine. Sports. Any sport."

"I can play soccer, basketball, baseball, bowling, tennis and the American sport hockey. I am talented in kendo, badminton, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, ping pong, and all forms of martial arts. Is there anything I missed."

Goh growled and fisted his hands, "Bet you can't make it in retail or the resturant business. I can't see you serving anyone."

"On the contrary, I have served in the Leafenaian Palace as a butler and served many great nobles before becoming a Leafe Knight."

"Math, English, Science!" Goh rattled off.

"I am very skilled in all academic subjects. I also speak over sixteen languages." Tatsumi answered calmly.

"Liar. Let's hear some then." Goh challenged.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Eh? English."

_**"How are you today, Miss Himeno?"**_ Tatsumi asked her in English.

She was impressed. It seemed she wasn't the only one. She looked at her sisters and her knights. They had studied English, but were not very good at it.

"French."Goh continued.

_**"Que robe que vous portez aujourd'hui devient tout à fait sur toi, Himeno."**_ _("That dress you are wearing today is quite becoming on you, Himeno.")_

__She had no idea what he just said, but the language sounded so pretty that she blushed. French really was the language of romance. He could have said something completely horrible and it still sounded wonderful.

Goh swore, "Ok, hot shot, Brazilian. There is no way that you..."

_**" Você realmente deve aprender parar quando você está atrás."**__ ("You really should learn to quit when you're behind.")_

"Ugh...fine. We'll find something for you to do, Mr. Smarty Pants." Goh sighed in defeat.

"No."

"No?"Tatsumi repeated.

"No. You are going to pick something that you LIKE to do, not just anything you're good at."

"I'm not following, Himeno. What does it matter so long as I have one?"

"Take Hayate for example. He's good at a lot of things. He's good at sports. He is a very talented driver. He can drive both cars and motorcycles. He's a fast runner, he happens to be a great shot, and if I'm not mistaken he's quite artsy. That doesn't mean that's what he LOVES to do. He likes flowers and gardens. That's why he chose to work at the mansion. He gets the opportunity to tend the gardens, help the flowers grow and make it a beautiful place."

'Among other things,' Hayate thought, remembering his initial reason for being there was to protect her.

"Isn't there anything that you love to do?" Himeno asked again.

He stared at her. This girl was strange. He had never been asked what he loved to do before. No one had ever cared what he liked. They all wanted him to do something for them, or he was supposed to be the best in the things they liked. He clutched his hand held tight.

"I like the written word. I read a lot in my spare time. I started writing short stories. I enjoy writing very much. I thought about writing my own novel one day."

Daisuke and his team were stunned. Tatsumi never talked about anything unless he was asked. He was quiet like Mitsuya. He had always had his nose stuck in a book or he was working on that stupid little electronic gadget. Never once did he talk so warmly or enthusiastically about anything before.

Daisuke looked to Himeno. This girl...what was she? She had, in a very short time, pulled emotions and expressions from his team that he had never been able to elicit from them before. Was it her smile and calm, expressive disposition? Was it her stubborn, hot-headed nature? Perhaps her fiery personality? He didn't know what it was about her, but she was slowly bonding with his team. They had never been this open before. He just wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You could work in a book store, or library." He shook his head, "Maybe you should write then, Tatsumi. You could write you're novel in your spare time and maybe write for a newspaper or magazine in town. What do you think?" Himeno asked.

"That does sound satisfactory. I should enjoy that immensely." Tatsumi said.

"My dad can help you if you have any trouble. He's a romance novelist, you know. He can show you how to use a laptop too so you can save all your ideas and your story. I'm sure we have a spare laptop around here somewhere. If not, we can get you one."

"I have an extra he can use, Himeno." Mawata offered. "I'll go and get it."

"Not now, but that would be helpful. Thanks."

"Thank you, Miss Mawata." Tatsumi said, and bowed.

"Ok, Tsukeida, what about you?"

"Easy. I am beautiful. I intend to model if I'm going to have to do some sort of work."

"Very well, I can help you there." Mayune interjected, "My Mother owns a modeling agency. It would be no trouble at all to get you in. You would be a fast rising star."

Kei looked at the smile on Mayune's face and became annoyed again. First she was draping herself all over him and now onto this arrogant ass. Why did it bother him so much? He had only gone out with her because Himeno had asked. It wasn't like they were an item...were they?

"That was easy..." Himeno started but then stopped when Tsukeida wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I also love to date pretty girls. Is there a job where I can do that?"

"Well...I...I...I suppose you could be an escort or a host in a club." Himeno stuttered, very uncomfortable with her current position.

"If I did, would you come? I would very much like to escort you."

Tsukeida's face was mere inches from hers now. Hayate pulled her away from him angrily and pushed her protectively behind him, blocking her from view.

"Himeno is much too young to enter a host club. There would be more than enough high class and beautiful women to stroke your ego. I'm sure you would be the number one host employed there."

Hayate was doing just that, stroking his ego to take his mind off the girl he had been intimately holding a moment ago. That was simply not allowed in Hayate's book.

"Hmm...what exactly is a host?" Tsukeida was intrigued.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes, "You really are just a pretty face aren't you, Tsukeida? If you had ever taken it upon yourself to read or take an interest in the world around you, you would know what a host is. A host is an entertainer of sorts. You would be working in a club. You will be hired mostly based on your looks and personality. Patrons who come to your club will request a host to join them. They can ask for any host or if they're regulars, they may prefer a specific host. You would be basically serving them drinks and drinking with them, engaging them in conversation, entertaining them in any way they ask. The responsibility of a host is to get their customer to spend as much money as possible all while having a good time. If you're good, you get quite good tips from it."

"I will do most things, but I won't do...you know, that." Tsukeida said, suddenly feeling very naked.

"Idiot...it's not a strip club and you're not a prostitute. You won't be getting paid to take your clothes off. The owners of Host Clubs do not allow that kind of behavior. It makes for bad business and gives the club a bad reputation." Tatsumi scolded.

"Oh. Splendid. Sounds like fun. Is there one close by?"

"Not very close, but close enough. I can show you where to find it." Hayate informed him.

"How do you know where the Host Clubs are, Hayate?" Himeno asked.

Sasame, Kei and Goh choked. They had not expected her to ask what they had all been thinking. It took every ounce of will power to hold back their laughter. Hayate had certainly walked into that one.

He looked at her, horrified, and faltered. "No real reason. I patrol Awayuki Town so often, I just know where everything is now. The others can attest to the same thing. It's not as if I go to those sort of clubs. I never have time, what with working for your father and my Leafe Knight duties. Even if I did have time to participate in that sort of activity, I wouldn't."

Himeno watched him closely to see if he was lying, but it was very rare for Hayate to lie to her. So, she nodded and turned to look at the last member of the opposite team who hadn't chosen a profession yet.

Hayate wiped his brow in relief. He glanced at his fellow knights and saw that they were practically doubled over in silent laughter, their faces all read from lack of air and huge smirks on their faces. He glared at them, but that didn't have the desired effect. It only made them laugh more.

Himeno, not sure what was so damn funny, turned to Daisuke. "So, what is it that you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"Ah...don't be so stubborn, Daisuke." Tsukeida said, sitting down and crossing his legs. He leaned over to see what Tatsumi was doing on his hand held.

"Mind your own damn business, Tsukeida!"

"Tch...touchy." Tsukeida flicked his long, blonde hair with a dramatic flourish.

"Normally I would agree with you, Daisuke, but Tsukeida does have a point. You are being ridiculously stubborn." Tatsumi warned.

"Tch..."

"Don't you think it's time you played nice, Dai?" Kazuki asked.

"I don't want to play! I want to work," he spun around to confront Himeno. "You want to know what I like to do? I like to train. I like to get my work done. I like to not waste time doing stupid things that aren't going to mean a damn thing as soon as this is all over. So, can we please get on with it already?"

"This is not going to be a walk in the park, Daisuke. It would be beneficial to you if you were to have an outlet for all your pent up energy when we're not training or fighting." Sasame said, using his calming voice, "It is good to have something to calm you down or help you to relax. I can admit that when I'm not training or fighting, or when I'm not at work, I like to sing. It helps me to focus and relax. There must be something that brings you joy."

Daisuke turned away defiantly at this. Akira looked to his leader. It was probably not the best time to out his leader, but perhaps it would open a new door for him. He had stumbled upon the information by accident. Even his fellow knights didn't know about Daisuke's secret hobby.

"Um...perhaps you could write, Daisuke." Akira said quietly.

Daisuke snapped his head around to stare as the Knight of Earth. Where had he gotten that?

"Ha ha ha ha. Daisuke? Write? That's a good one." Tsukeida laughed. The thought of his leader sitting down to write was just absurd.

"Though I don't think that suggestion warranted sarcastic laughter, I do find it unlikely that Daisuke would find joy in writing. He is a much more physical and action oriented creature." Tatsumi said, looking up from his hand held briefly to interject.

"Not that I don't think he could do it, but I have to agree with Tatsumi. I would think Daisuke would make a great kendo teacher. He loves to fight and all."

"Ryu is correct." Mitsuya said.

Daisuke was irritated beyond comprehension. What did they know?

"No, you're all wrong. Daisuke...he likes to write...poetry."

Akira backed away in fear at the look his leader was currently giving him. If looks could kill, Akira would be fading away at that moment.

"What?" Kazuki asked, completely astounded by this information.

Himeno looked at Daisuke then at his team. They had no idea, accept for Akira it seemed.

"That is quite unexpected, Daisuke. Like Ryu, I would have thought that anything to do with fighting would have been your passion. Maybe I even expected you to say you liked a certain sport." Himeno began.

"Tch, figures you would..."

"But I think it's wonderful."

Daisuke's nasty look disappeared to be replaced by surprise.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, "You think it's wonderful?"

"Yes. Poetry is a creative outlet for emotions that most people find hard to express. It allows the writer to get all their feelings of anger, hatred, joy, fear and love out onto paper instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. You find that all those emotions make for great imaginative works of art."

"What could you possible know about it? You're always so happy and energetic. Poetry is mostly dark and sad. How could you possibly understand a real poets feelings?"  
"So it's true, Dai? What Akira said?" Kazuki asked.

"It is. No one was ever supposed to know that." He growled at Akira.

"No, this is good. As Sasame said, having an outlet for all our energies is a good thing. I had no idea that poetry was you secret hobby."

"Kazuki, don't make this into a big deal. I have not written anything in months." Daisuke sighed, "I supposed if I must choose a job, I can teach a kendo class at your school, Himeno."

"That sounds fine. I'm sure my Mother can work that out. I still think that in your spare time, you should start writing again. Not all poetry is dark. I have read many that are light hearted and full of romantic love. I would really like to read what you come up with." She smiled and turned to her sisters.

Daisuke blushed and Hayate noticed this time. He hadn't been able to tell her how he felt yet. If he read Daisuke's reaction correctly, he would soon have a little competition for Himeno's attention.

Himeno warned her sisters of the potential danger one last time then turned to her knights again. "Okay then, now that that's settled, let's get started."


	10. Failed Pret

**Chapter 9**

**Failed Pret**

They group paired off. Some were going to be obstacles while others would sit out this first round. They were going to take turns. She had decided to start off slow. She was a little more than anxious about preting with anyone other than her own knights. She was comfortable with her guys. They trusted her and she trusted them. It was going to be difficult to get used to this new team.

She had promised to help and to this day she refused to break a promise that she made. This needed to be done. She doubted that they would allow her and her knights to fight the upcoming battle for them. They needed to do this themselves. So, resigning herself to her word, she approached the knights.

"Ok, I'm not exactly sure how you want to do this. Who wants to pret with me first? We are going to have to get to know each other a little better. Mostly during battle conditions. It is going to take us some time to learn how each other moves and reacts. I guess the best way to do this is to take turns with each of you over the next couple of days. Start slow and then up the ante as we get better."

"Sounds like a plan. I suppose I'll go first." Kazuki stepped forward, reaching out to take her hand.

"She'll pret with me first. Stand aside, Kazuki." Daiskuke ordered.

Himeno stepped back a little. She was fearing this particular pret more than the others. She understood Daisuke's reasons for having such anger and animosity, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. He didn't trust her or her knights. That in itself caused her to distrust him. He never smiled, though, she had seen his frown disappear once. He was hiding something and she knew it. He had a closed heart and refused to let anyone in, even his own team. That increased her anxiety towards him.

"I think...I think maybe I should pret with Kazuki first."

He noticed the lack of confidence. Her eyes were shifting from him to Kazuki as if pleading for help. She was afraid of him. After all the fire and tenacity she had shown him so far, never once had he thought she had any kind of fear regarding him. A part of him, mind you a very small part, cringed at the skittish look in her eyes. After a moment, he realized that this was a good thing. She would be so afraid of him that she wouldn't fight him during battle. He would have absolute control over her and she would do as she was told. Fighting with her would be cake. She would be too afraid of angering him to screw up.

He grinned, "No, you and I will pret first."

Sasame had to hold Hayate back. The fear that had crossed their pretear's face was unnerving and Hayate was concerned that she wasn't ready for this. Sasame understood Hayate's feelings, but interfering would not help matters. It was a minor setback and he knew that Himeno would not back down. She would find a way to make it work and overcome her fear. She would make good on her promise to help them.

Hayate glanced back at his friend, silently pleading for him to let go, but he shook his head. Hayate sighed and turned back to watch once more.

"Look, Daisuke, I want to start with...eh? Red snow?" Himeno was surprised by the sudden appearance of red snow falling over the Awayuki grounds. She held out her hand to catch it, but it melted in her hand.

The knights looked around and were immediately on alert. The youngest, Shin, started crying. "It's here. It's here. A demon larve is here."

"Himeno!" Daisuke yelled, and before she could protest, he clasped her hand in his. Their transformation began.

It was nothing like she ever felt before. Darkness enveloped her, surrounding her in shadow. It was the complete opposite to her experience with Kei, the knight of light. She felt cut off from the world, from her friend, even from her own emotions. She didn't feel like herself. The darkness was wrapped around her like a blanket. She felt like she was suffocating. When the shadows dissipated, she opened her eyes again and found herself lying on the ground, a concerned and worried looking Hayate leaning over her.

"Himeno? Are you okay?" Sasame asked, as Hayate looked her over as if expecting to find an injury.

"I was afraid that would happen." Kazuki said, stepping forward cautiously.

"What?" Sasame looked to the knight curiously.

"She resisted Daisuke during their pret. It took far longer than it should have and the power completely overwhelmed her instead of joining seamlessly with her own power." Kazuki and Sasame took a hand and helped her to stand, Sasame brushing the grass off the black pretear outfit she now wore.

"Are you okay, Himeno?" Sasame repeated, refusing to be satisfied until he received an answer.

"Um...yes. It just caught me off guard. That was very different from how I have preted with you guys in the past. I just wasn't ready for it, that's all."

_**'Enough chat, woman. We have work to do.' **_Daisuke snapped inside her head.

"Himeno, it's here. It's very close." Mannen said, keeping his senses tuned to their current enemy. He wasn't sure where it was yet, but he would know soon.

"Right. This is going to take some getting used to." She said, looking down at her current outfit.

She was wearing a short, black, strapless dress that came to her fingertips. There was a knee length, sleeveless, trench coat over top, covering her bare shoulders. The collar was flipped up and the coat remained open, showing off her curves. There were detached black sleeves that started just above her elbow and flared out at her wrist. She wore thigh high black boots with a two inch heel. Every element of her costume was held together by black laces on the outside of each portion: the dress, the sleeves, the boots, exposing her cream colored skin.

Around her neck she donned a simple, black choker. On her right ear was a silver cuff earring and in her hair a black, pearl studded headband in place of her usual white one.

Hayate would have thought that look to be utterly sexy if it hadn't been for the fact that she only looked like that because of Daisuke. She was now the Pretear of Death. He had to admit, even though he knew that she was a force of good, in that outfit, she looked anything but. It worried him a bit that the aura that now circled her didn't feel right. It was like Himeno wasn't really standing right there in front of him. She felt like a different person entirely. He didn't like it at all, not one bit.

Suddenly, the leafe around them began to disappear. They looked around and found their target. Hidden among the trees was a large snake looking creature. The demon larve was long and had now sprouted new appendages that were as big around as its torso. It was latching onto everything and anything it could reach, be it another tree, plant or animal.

_**'Come on, move it girl! Find the core and take it out!'**_

__"I know what I have to do." Himeno said quietly, her voice shaking a bit.

Daisuke took her hesitance the wrong way, _**'Don't tell me you're scared of a demon larve? Now is not the time to get cold feet!'**_

"I'm not afraid of demon larve!" She yelled angrily. She had dealt with this kind of thing before. It wasn't the demon larve she was afraid of.

The knights heard her and knew that she was arguing with Daisuke. If they couldn't work together, using their combined powers would be impossible.

"We'll hold it off and give you time to find the core, Himeno." Sasame and Kazuki assured her, grinning at their ability to think alike.

She nodded her head, "Right. Thanks."

Hayate came close and gave her a reassuring smile, "You can do it, Himeno. I know you can. Show that newbie how it's done."

As he flew off to aid his fellow knights in battle, she smiled. He had known just how to cheer her up. She could do this. This was nothing new to her. It was only the person she preted with that was different. No matter what, she was still the same girl. She was a pretear and she had a job to do. She rose in the air and flew off to circle the sky above the demon larve.

_**'Sure, you get a handsome smile and everything's just find now. Typical female. You shouldn't be wasting time with idiotic thoughts like that. Just find the damn core and stay out of trouble.'**_

"Stop yelling at me. I'm looking for the core now. It so long, this might take some time."

She looked around, but couldn't see anything from her postion so she flew down, narrowly dodging the morning star that came flying past her head. She looked around to see Tatsumi zigzagging threw flailing tentacles. He had been using his weapons to defend himself and hadn't know one had gone astray. She would be angry with him later, right now she needed to find that core.

She dove under the creature and started searching from the bottom. She watched as Tsukeida left Ryu and Akira completely wrapped up in the demon larves clutches. What was wrong with these people? Didn't they look out for each other? Tatsumi had managed to escape the previous issue, only to get snagged by the ankle a moment later. This was ridiculous.

She glanced up and saw that Mitsuya and Kazuki were busy helping Mannen and Hajime avoid the creatures attacks. She abandoned her mission to help the others. She flew up and concentrated on her soul. She pulled Daisuke's weapon, the Scythe of Silence. She swung with all her might and slashed the tentacles holding Akira and Ryu to pieces.

"Thanks, Himeno." Red faced with embarrassment at having to be saved by the pretear, they moved on to fight the creature once again.

_**'That was a complete waste of time. You need to find the core. Go high and stick to the outskirts. Stay out of everyone's way.'**_

"Look, I don't allow the knights I work with to get hurt okay. Just let me do my job, Daisuke."

The creature suddenly took an interest in her and she moved to dodge out the way, but Daisuke had other plans. He had jumped in the opposite direction, wanting to move up and over its head to come around behind it. Since each soul was planning a different course of action, their movement was stalled. The demon larve bit down on her arm, hurting them both.

Knights took the responsibility of protecting the pretear as a shield or becoming her weapon of attack. Because their souls were not in tuned and working together as one, the powers were not working to their full potential. She had not wanted him to get hurt, but he hadn't worked with her and now she was injured and she was sure he was as well. Flesh had been torn from her arm and her blood was dripping down to her fingertips.

She winced in pain, but recovered quickly when she heard her knights cry out for her. She forced a smile on her face and dove straight down then looped back up around the back of the creature. She spotted the core and whooped. Sadly, Daisuke wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and missed the tentacle that was whipping toward them.

It slammed into her back, sending her crashing to the ground. Daisuke growled in pain and Himeno screamed. She had been knocked unconscious and Daisuke was helpless to stop her fall. Hayate noticed her decent and caught her before she hit the ground. He patted her face and when she didn't move he bagan to panic.

"Sasame!" He yelled.

Sasame and the others looked to their unspoken leader and appeared at his side. They were extremely concerned. Without the pretear, they couldn't defeat the demon larve, it had already taken root. Himeno was now in no condition to fight.

"Why hasn't she separated from him yet?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not sure."

"She is unconscious and wounded. Until she wakes, they are stuck like that." Tatsumi informed them quickly as he narrowly escaped another attack.

Daisuke was furious. She was useless. _**'Wake up! Stupid woman, wake up!'**_

Himeno stirred and he eyes opened slowly. She sat up and held her wounded arm. Her back ached and a headache was forming behind her eyes. She must have hit her head at some point, or maybe the pain in her arm was just that bad.

"We...we have to finish this." She said weakly.

"We do. Separate from him and pret with me, Himeno. You should be able to..." Hayate started.

"No, I don't think I have it in me to pret again. I'll have to finish it just the way I am. Let's get this done." She said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

He helped her to stand, "Did you find the core?"

"Yes. Distract it. I'll take it out in one hit. Anymore than that and I don't think I can defeat it."

Her knights nodded and took off. They threw everything that they had at it and took over the battle. Daisuke's team backed off, sensing the hostility within her seven knights.

"You listen to me, Daisuke. I don't have enough energy to fight you. Just follow my lead and let's get this done."

_**'Don't tell me what to do! If you had followed my movements and thoughts, this would be over already. How you get anything done is beyond me.'**_

She shook her head and ignored him. She flew straight for it. She called on the Scythe of Silence once more. She raised it above her head and swung down on the demon larve with every ounce of strength she had left. When the core shattered, the demon larve faded away, the Leafe returning to the world around them. Shin recalled the dimension barrier and her knights surrounded her. Daisuke's team came close as well, panting and clutching their wounds.

Himeno allowed herself to float slowly toward them. As her booted feet touched down, she ripped herself from Daisuke's soul, draining her even more. Once separated, she collapsed to the ground, her knees giving out. Sasame, the closest to her, caught her.

"Himeno? Himeno?"

"Sasame, will she be alright?" Kei asked, noticing that Hayate was at a loss for words.

"We'll take her to the Tree of Light. Her wounds will heal there."

"She shouldn't be wounded!" Hayate yelled, finding his voice. He rounded on Daisuke and clutched him by his collar. "A Leafe Knight's job is to protect the pretear! You were supposed to act as her shield! What the hell happened out there?"

"She wouldn't listen to me! This isn't my fault! Blame her! She should have listened to me and followed my movements. This is her fault, not mine!" Daisuke yelled back, twice as loud.

"You stay away from her! You have no idea how a Leafe Knight and a Pretear do battle. You're going to get her killed! I won't allow that! You stay the hell away from her! All of you!" Hayate had had enough.

"We need her to..." Kazuki started but backpedaled at Hayate's murderous glare.

"We will still help you, because she asked us to. But from now on, she only prets with us. We'll take care of you Princess of Disaster ourselves."

"You can't do that!" Daisuke fumed.

"I just did." Hayate was serious. Daisuke could feel the anger seeping out of him. This man was dangerous as he was now. "Let's go, Sasame. You guys coming?"

His brothers nodded and they all walked through the doorway to Leafenia. Daisuke was left behind, staring angrily after them. His team remained quiet, not entirely sure what to do. They had never seen Daisuke so angry and not once since they arrived had they witnessed Hayate's dangerous side. Things could only get worse now. They didn't look forward to tomorrow at all.


	11. Blame and Regret

**Chapter 10**

**Blame and Regret**

The tree of light was all aglow with brilliant prisms of color and light pouring out in every direction. Floating in the center, completely immobile, Himeno was encased in the beams of light. After the failed pret with Daisuke, Himeno feinted. She remained unconscious for the last two hours.

That battle had been a complete disaster. Her first pret with the Knight of Death couldn't have gone worse. It never should have happened. Something needed to be done about Daisuke, but their minds were currently preoccupied with thoughts of their precious pretear. The team watched as the leafe healed her wounds and replenished her spirit.

Mannen, Hajime and Shin stayed as close to Himeno as possible. The two youngest were crying, their trembling hands clinging to Kei's robes. The Knight of Light held them close, rubbing circles on their backs. He hoped the soothing motion would put them to sleep.

Mannen allowed Goh to play with his snow white hair. He didn't even mind when Goh hugged him every so often for comfort, which was rare. Any other time comfort was offered by the Knight of Fire, Mannen was notorious for brushing him off, claiming he wasn't a child that needed to be coddled.

Sasame and Hayate were diligently monitoring Himeno's leafe levels. When the light finally died down at the end, they knights took her home.

Mawata and Mayune were told to return to the manor after the incident with Daisuke. They told Takako and their parents the highlights of the accident. It was no surprise that the family met them at the door upon their arrival.

Hayate, who insisted on being the one to carry her back, took her straight to her room. He covered her with her favorite quilt and watered her mother's flowers. He left and made his way slowly back downstairs.

The knights waited for their leader in the family room. Himeno's mother, father and sisters hovered by the door. They had only seen them look so dejected once before. They looked worn and on the verge of tears.

Takako laid a hand on Sasame's shoulder. He looked up at her, forced himself to smile for her, then pulled her down onto the sofa with him. Sasame berated himself as he held the woman he loved. Like Himeno, he wanted to work together to help Daisuke's team. He saw her fear when Daisuke demanded he be the first to pret with her. It was him who held Hayate back. It was him who convinced Hayate to let this happen. He bit his lip, feeling he deserved so much more than a split lip.

Mannen huddled on the floor with Hajime and Shin. His younger brothers were upset and he needed to be strong for them. Shin was falling asleep, his tears soaking through Mannen's tunic. The Knight of Ice was furious. He knew he didn't like that Knight of Death. He knew in his gut that bastard would cause problems. If only he were a little older or taller. He wanted to deck Daisuke for letting Himeno get hurt.

Himeno's family finally joined the knights. Natsue and Kaoru sat together on the sofa opposite the other. Goh looked up when shadow fell over him. Mawata stood before him, concern etched in every beautiful, innocent line of her face. He had failed her sister just as much as Daisuke had. He should've done something.

He hung his head, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. Mawata kneeled and clasped his hands in hers. She reached up to cup his sullen face, rubbing a tear away with her thumb. He let their foreheads touch, allowing her presence to calm his nerves.

Mayune, who had never been the type to lend aid or comfort before, felt very out of her element. Kei looked just as dejected as the others. She desperately wanted to give him solace, she just had no idea how.

She didn't like the idea of kneeling down in front of him like Mawata had, looking like a meek little lamb. She didn't think Kei would either. She was never good with real affection. She could fake it when there was something she wanted, but real emotions were difficult for her to express. It was going to be her downfall in showing Kei she really did care about him. She was more the aggressive type. Why should she change now? Kei needed her and she would do what she could.

She slowly rounded the end of the sofa and sat on its arm next to him. She put both hands on his shoulders and gave him her strength, willing her energy into him. She didn't look him in the eye or speak. She just wanted to be his pillar in case he needed something or someone to lean on.

Kei never expected Mayune, the rich and spoiled princess, to offer help or comfort of any kind to anyone, least of all him. He relished in her stability. As of that moment, he felt very unstable and it was a welcome intrusion of his personal space. The warmth from her hands seemed to radiate and shelter him from the heartache he was feeling.

He thought about the accident. He should have been able to prevent what happened. As soon as it became a battle instead of a practice, he should've insisted that Himeno pret with someone she was familiar with. He didn't open his mouth when it really mattered and now Himeno was hurt.

Kei reached up and clasped his gloved hand over one of Mayune's without looking up. He leaned into her solid frame, closing his eyes, accepting everything she had to give, no matter how small or insignificant she might have thought it was. He appreciated her willingness to try.

Hayate came down the stairs and joined his family. Natsue reached out to him. He sat between Himeno's parents. It worried Kaoru that Hayate was so compliant. Normally in this situation, he would have chosen to stand. Hayate worked so hard to hide his feelings for Himeno from everyone. Allowing her parents to comfort him was almost as loud a confession of his love, as would screaming it from the tree tops.

The maids brought a cart of tea, which no one had yet to touch.

"Himeno will be alright, won't she?" Natsue asked when she could no longer stand the silence.

"She will, Mrs. Awayuki. Himeno simply requires rest." Sasame assured her.

"Natsue, young man. You are all family now. How many times must I remind you that there is no need for such formalities?"

Sasame nodded with an appreciative smile. Takako hugged his arm and snuggled closer. Sasame rested his chin in her hair. She calmed him and centered him.

"How did this even happen?" Takako asked, "The pretear isn't supposed to get hurt."

She felt him flinch, "I'm not saying I want you guys to get hurt. I'm just aware of the rules."

Sasame knew what she meant. It just felt like he was responsible for Himeno's condition.

When no one answered, she pressed further, "So, how did this happen?"

"I'm afraid that the blame lies with us."

All the knights jumped and faced the voice ready to do battle. Kazuki and the rest of his brother knights, Daisuke excluded, were gathered at the doorway of the family room. Cautiously they stepped forward as one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayate demanded, taking a step toward them as well. He looked as dangerous now as he did when he yelled at Daisuke earlier that day.

Ryu and Akira cowered under the Wind Knight's wrath. Mitsuya laid his hands on their shoulders. They tilted their heads back to look at him. Mitsuya wouldn't let the angry knight harm them, but he wasn't worried. Hayate was furious, but Mitsuya didn't think he was capable of hitting children. He understood the knight's anger. It was a normal response in such circumstances when one was in love. The adoration he had for the pretear had been written all over his face and colored his judgment since they met.

"We came to see how Himeno is doing." Kazuki bowed, hoping Hayate would sense their remorse.

"Yes, we need to know she's alright. We've been worried sick." Tsukeida demanded, though his voice quivered. He wiped the tears from his flushed cheeks angrily with the back of his hand.

Hayate was irate. He couldn't form a sentence without a barrage of obscenities thrown into the mix. He bit his tongue and said nothing instead.

"She'll be fine, no thanks to you and your incompetent leader!" Goh shouted, forcing himself into Kazuki's personal space, poling him in the chest.

Mawata pulled on his arm to keep him from doing something senseless. Goh pulled her to him, trying to find his equilibrium again. Her touch was enough to bring him back a little, though his anger still boiled on the surface.

Goh had spent most of the night consoling the children. He hadn't had the opportunity to vent his frustrations. "You got your information; you can leave now!"

"Now, now. Let's all calm down." Natsue said kindly, trying to salvage the situation.

She touched Goh's outstretched arm that was currently pointing the door. Goh lowered his arm and backed away. She looked between the two teams. This really was a mess.

Natsue had been watching them all closely since they arrived. The two youngest looked worried and afraid. It was painfully obvious that the elegant blonde was beside himself with pain and regret. His eyes were a mess, the emerald orbs not nearly as stunning as she had seen them before. The young man with glasses was somber and constantly fidgeted as thought trying to hedge his discomfort. The gentleman with the ponytail and long white robes seemed to be holding something back. Their speaker, the man in front with the white hair looked genuinely innocent and very concerned.

"Natsue is right."

Hayate twisted around, piercing Kaoru with a quizzical look. Himeno's father returned his look with confidence, telling the knight to trust him.

"Come in; join us." He tugged Hayate's sleeve. "Have a seat. More tea, ladies."

Relunctantly, the knights returned to their seats. Mawata permitted Goh to pull her onto his lap where he could hold her more closely. He rested his head on her shoulder, content with the simple connection. Mayune glared at the accused, her hands firmly replaced on Kei's shoulders the second he sat back down.

Hayate stood in their way. He wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"Hayate..." Sasame pleaded softly.

When he didn't acknowledge his friend, Natsue moved to stand at his side. She took his hand, which was fisted and shaking. She watched him struggle with his emotions and it broke her heart. He looked at her and forced himself to relax.

"Come on, Hayate. You have not allowed yourself to rest. Sit with me."

"But they..."

"I understand how you feel." She persuaded him to follow her, "but Himeno would not appreciate it if we mistreated her new friends."

He made to argue again, but she interrupted him, "They obviously care about her safety and came seeking forgiveness. Relax, Hayate. Please?"

With one last menacing look at the offending team, Hayate allowed her to pull him back to the sofa. Once seated, both her and Kaoru made small forms of physical contact. Kaoru hugged his shoulders while his wife interlocked her fingers with Hayate's. Their parental concern grounded him.

His shoulders finally relaxed. His face lost all tension. Hayate looked drained. He stared at the floor, his mind filled with thoughts of Himeno once more.

It never should have happened. He should have disregarded her opinion and forced her to pret with him for that battle instead of Daisuke. How could he let this happen? It was his job to protect her and he failed her. Again. Himeno deserved so much better.

Kazuki waved his brothers on. They sat close, but well away from the other knights.

"Thank you, Mrs. Awayuki."

She nodded.

Kazuki continued, "We came to apologize. It is very apparent that our fighting ability is lacking."

"Kazuki is right. If we were more skilled, none of this would have happened." Tsukeida added.

"We never meant for the pretear to be harmed by our carelessness." Tatsumi said.

He thumped the arm of his chair. He prided himself on his ability to be in control. He never wasted his time with ridiculous emotional outbursts. He thought love was a waste of energy, anger only begets trouble and revenge was pointless. Why did he **feel** so responsible? Daisuke was the one who preted and failed to protect her. Why did he hope she would come bouncing happily down the stairs? He didn't know her that well to be overly concerned. Why did his heart ache to see her smile to prove she was alright? He had no romantic attachment to her. What was wrong with him?

"I do not believe you are incapable of fighting. You all have great skill. I believe what you truly lack is teamwork."

"I agree with Kei. You have power; you have talent. Your individual fighting styles are impressive, but you don't work well together. You fight the same battle together, but you don't move as a unit." Sasame explained.

Mawata added to that, "Mayune and I were watching. Your weapons were flying, sometimes they almost hit your own teammates. You were each more concentrated on your own targets that you weren't even looking out for each other, let alone Himeno and her team."

Goh squeezed her hand. She was a wonderful observer.

Daisuke's team hung their heads, clearly ashamed. Back in Leafenia, they were top of their class. They had risen faster in the ranks than any other team, but here...here they had failed.

"Teach us." Mitsuya said.

Tatsumi stared at his spiritual companion. To be retrained as though they were rookies was embarrassing.

'Can I sink no lower?' he thought.

Tatsumi was good at everything. This was unacceptable.

"Yes, please." Ryu pleaded, "Teach us how to fight better. Teach us how you do it."

Akira nodded, "Yeah. We don't want Himeno to get hurt again. Teach us how to fight like you."

Himeno's team stared dumbfounded at the brunette.

"Like us?" Mannen asked.

"Akira has a point. You are a well oiled team. Our failure today was a wake-up call. We are...incomplete." Tatsumi admitted, much to his own surprise.

"What does your heartless leader have to say about you seeking our help?" Hayate finally spoke up.

Kazuki didn't like the heartless comment, but let it slide due to the extenuating circumstances.

"Daisuke is..." Kazuki paused.

Tsukeida, Tatsumi and Mitsuya shared a look. Kazuki was taking his friend's situation hard.

Tsukeida took over, "Daisuke is...well he's locked himself in our old headquarters in town. He refuses to come out. He seems to be taking his failure...Himeno's condition very hard, believe it or not."

Hayate frowned. He had been right. Despite the Death Knight's attitude toward their pretear; he had feelings for her. He might not know or understand what they mean yet, but Hayate knew and he didn't like it.

"You should just let us handle the Princess of Disaster." He snapped, clenching Natsue's hand tightly. She squeezed back, supporting him no matter his decisions.

"We can't let you do that. Hikaru is our responsibility. We need to be a part of this. Daisuke may be preoccupied now, but he'll be himself by morning. He'll want to move on and try again."

"Well, Himeno is our responsibility and I'm not letting him anywhere near Himeno." Hayate moved to stand again, but Kaoru held him down.

"Hayate." He said sternly, warning the young man before he lost control again.

"I understand, I'll talk to Daisuke myself." Hayate hesitated, then nodded. "Would you still be willing to train us?"

The knights all looked at their unspoken leader. Natsue gave him an extra squeeze. Hayate looked at Himeno's sisters. They smiled and nodded. He looked back at his team.

"We're with you, whatever you decide, Hayate." Sasame said. A nod from the others and he made up his mind.

"Fine. We'll include you in our training. From now on, you do as we say and you follow our instructions. You will learn to work with us. As of today, you are a part of our team. You no longer have the privledge of being your own team."

"Understood. We work together as a part of your team." Kazuki said.

"And Daisuke?" Tatsumi inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"We'll let Himeno decide. If it were truly left up to me, I would tell him to never come back, but I know Himeno. She won't want me to do that. I'll leave his punishment to her." Hayate said, his teeth clenching at the last part.

"I'll talk to Daisuke tonight. I will even suggest he keep his distance for a few days. Whether he listens to me or not is another story entirely."

Hayate nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted.

"Perhaps we should leave now. You all looked like you could use some sleep." Kazuki said.

He and his team stood and turned to leave.

"You do mean that you're going to turn in, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"You're...you're not kicking us out?" Ryu exclaimed, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Course not. What do you take us for?" Mayune snarled.

"Himeno would never forgive us if we turned you out." Mawata assured them.

"Go, go. Get some sleep, all of you."

Natsue, and Kaoru saw Hayate's team to the door. Takako left with Sasame and the girls walked Goh and Kei to their cottage on the property.

Kazuki and his team watched as the family said their goodbyes and goodnights. They climbed the stairs, gave Himeno's door a brief look and entered their own. Kazuki waited until the others were settled before climbing into bed himself. Convincing Daisuke to give up leadership for the duration of their mission was a death wish. Daisuke would never willingly give up control. How was he going to get his best friend to relinquish command?

Kazuki rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a trying day. He hoped Himeno would be willing to go with him. Perhaps she would be able to tame the beast.


End file.
